


Чёрные трансплантологи

by OneChanceToLive, roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Humor, Character Death, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Filthy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте, что Шерлок - хирург, как и Джон, но они чёрные трансплантологи. А ещё они вечно ругающаяся семейная пара. И кое-кто пьёт по-чёрному. Юмор будет того же цвета... А рулит всей трансплантологической шарашкой Мориарти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Холодный электрический свет заливает операционную. На столе – девушка лет двадцати трёх, несколько часов назад пережившая автокатастрофу. Повреждены лёгкие, есть и другие повреждения внутренних органов, сломано большинство рёбер. Она – яркий пример того, что пристёгиваться всё-таки стоит. Хирурги борются за её жизнь, надеясь спасти, но всё же понимая, что шансов практически никаких…

Кстати, о хирургах. Операцию проводят Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс. Пожалуй, более неординарного дуэта госпиталь святого Варфоломея ещё не встречал. Первый шесть лет назад возвратился из Афганистана, где на протяжении почти четырёх лет был военным хирургом, выглядел он при этом соответствующе: короткая стрижка на чуть тронутых сединой волосах, прямая спина и такой же прямой взгляд ясных голубых глаз. Возможно, именно из-за войны он и приобрёл несколько своеобразную, можно сказать философскую, жизненную позицию, которую его коллега (а впоследствии и не только коллега) Холмс озвучивал голосом героя небезызвестного мультсериала «О, Боже мой, да мне насрать!», чем вечно вызывал презрительные взгляды самого Джона.

Шерлок же в то время, когда Джон прохлаждался в Афганистане, заканчивал интернатуру здесь же, в Бартсе. При этом он доставлял максимум неудобств окружающим, будучи способным по любой мелочи определить, что каждый конкретный представитель социума делал или думал в тот или иной момент. Причём его суждения всегда отличались резкостью и прямотой, за что многие за глаза звали его «Скальпель». Терпеть Шерлока без особого ущерба для нервной системы могла лишь молоденькая медсестра Молли Хупер, безнадёжно в него влюблённая. Она всегда смотрела на Шерлока, словно на ангела, сошедшего на землю. Правду сказать, он действительно внешне напоминал бы ангела, если бы не одно «но»: его мягкие кудри были шоколадными, а не светлыми. В остальном отличий не было: светлые серо-голубые глаза, кукольные губы, даже некоторая внешняя хрупкость. Но стоило этому «ангелу» открыть рот, как чары мгновенно рассеивались, и перед вами представал Скальпель во всём своём великолепии.

Тем не менее, на одной из корпоративных вечеринок Молли улыбнулась удача: ей улыбнулся сам Холмс, и не беда, что улыбка больше походила на оскал и была вызвана семью, нет, восемью бокалами виски. Впервые в жизни мисс Хупер решила проявить инициативу и, как ей казалось, не прогадала. О том, что инициатива бывает наказуема, Молли узнала следующим утром, когда изрядно помятый Холмс, запутавшийся в одеяле, рухнул с кровати при попытке подняться и огласил комнату потоком таких отборных ругательств, что у бедняжки Молли уши свернулись в трубочки, а к щекам обильно прилила кровь. После чего он с невозмутимым видом потребовал кофе и, в чём мать родила, слегка пошатываясь, направился в душ.

К вечеру того же дня щёки Молли пылали постоянно, потому что любой, кто был на вчерашнем корпоративе видел, с кем она оттуда ушла. А кто этого не видел – уже всё слышал. Да и пару особо заметных засосов замазать утром второпях у медсестры не получилось. Правда, надо отдать Холмсу должное, он не стал рассматривать Молли как девушку на одну ночь… Он счёл её удобной для себя и стал использовать как девушку на любой случай. За год, прошедший с той достопамятной вечеринки, в больнице не осталось ни одного помещения, где бы они не отметились в случаях, когда Шерлоку необходимо было сбросить напряжение. Персонал госпиталя стал поговаривать о том, что мисс Хупер оказалась более смелой, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, и сумела практически обезвредить Скальпеля.

Но всем мечтам Молли не суждено было сбыться. Они разбились на множество осколков, когда капитан медицинских войск Её Величества Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, вдоволь надышавшись афганской пылью, подал рапорт об увольнении из армии и, в качестве первого шага по адаптации к мирной жизни, устроился работать в Бартс. К тому времени Шерлок Холмс получил лицензию хирурга и стал ассистировать более опытным врачам на операциях. Но даже во время операций он не мог держать свой острый язык за зубами, и напарники отказывались от него один за другим. Пока очередь не дошла до Джона…

В ответ на очередную колкость Шерлока во время совместной операции он элегантно взмахнул скальпелем и сказал:

\- Или ты сейчас же замолчишь, или я отрежу тебе язык, – Молли, ассистировавшая на операции как медсестра, шумно выдохнула. Джон, уже знавший к тому моменту кое-какие сплетни, это заметил и продолжил ухмыльнувшись:

\- Или не язык, а яйца. Вон как твоя подружка встрепенулась, видать, целуешься ты неплохо, а я не хочу огорчать девушку.

От такой наглости Шерлок офигел настолько, что тут же заткнулся. Надо сказать, это произошло с ним в первый раз в жизни. Ту операцию они завершили благополучно, но Шерлок, нашедший, наконец-то, в лице Уотсона идеального противника, не хотел работать больше ни с кем. Так как оперировать с ним тоже никто не горел желанием, а Джон не сказал и слова против молодого хирурга, заведующий отделением со спокойной совестью решил поставить их в пару постоянно. С каждой новой операцией они всё больше узнавали друг друга, а к Бартсу всё ближе и ближе подкрадывался пасхальный корпоратив. Случившееся на нём зеркально отражало события прошлого года с одним только отличием: на месте Молли оказался на этот раз сам Шерлок, а на его месте – Джон…

И вновь наутро были сплетни персонала, теперь все наперебой выражали сочувствие брошенной медсестре и спорили, долго ли продержится доктор Уотсон. Но настоящий гром грянул через восемь месяцев, когда Шерлок и Джон появились утром в больнице с двухчасовым опозданием, обручальными кольцами на руках и глупыми, но совершенно счастливыми улыбками.

Новоявленные молодожёны, как бы сентиментально это ни звучало, ощущали себя героями сказки. Но любая сказка рано или поздно заканчивается… Благополучная жизнь разбилась о скалы мелких бытовых проблем, когда Джон и Шерлок решили купить небольшой домик под Ниццей на берегу Средиземного моря, чтобы проводить там отпуска, а потом встретить старость. Как выяснилось, на зарплату хирурга, и даже двух хирургов, домик во Франции купить было нельзя. Вот тогда Шерлок загорелся очередной идеей: самым прибыльным вариантом при их профессии была трансплантология. А на чёрном рынке на донорских органах заработать можно было на порядок больше. Если они этим займутся, то легко смогут купить небольшой уютный домик на берегу моря, да что там домик, роскошную виллу, и белую яхту, и красный феррари, и всё, что захотят…

Только Джон идеей как-то не проникся, но и он не выдержал, когда Шерлок однажды сказал:

\- Джон, ну это же всего на пару лет, а потом мы сможем делать всё, что мы захотим, или вообще ничего не делать. Ты только представь: ты и я сидим на террасе нашего домика на берегу тёплого моря и смотрим на закат. Море бесконечно и прекрасно, и солнце, погружаясь в волны, окрашивает его в ало-кровавый цвет…

И Джон сдался.

И вот уже без малого пять лет они на пару с Шерлоком занимаются перепродажей органов и проводят нелегальные операции. В их жизни стало больше риска, больше цинизма, больше алкоголя как способа заглушить внутренний голос, но становилось всё меньше и меньше чувств. Меньше объятий и поцелуев, от которых они не могли отказаться тогда, когда ввязывались в эту авантюру…

 

Уже почти полчаса, с тех пор, как звук кардиомонитора с частого писка сменился на протяжный однотонный сигнал, анестезиолог Вишез безуспешно пытался реанимировать пациентку. Когда положенное по закону время истекло, он отложил электроды дефибриллятора и сказал:

\- Время смерти 14.38, сестра, зафиксируйте.

 

Сестра-анестезистка, имени которой Шерлок даже не удосужился запомнить, что-то чиркнула в карте и вышла из операционной. Сид отключил аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких, а Шерлок отложил скальпель, вынул из-за уха заложенную сигарету и закурил прямо в операционной, спрашивая у Джона:

\- Ну и как тебе её почки?

\- Левая не подойдёт, а вот правая…

\- Хорошо, значит, вырежем правую, ей-то уже всё равно, – сказал он, кивком головы указав на пациентку, и сделал очередную глубокую затяжку.


	2. 1.

Утро нового дня встретило Шерлока безжалостными солнечными лучами, которые весело прыгали по его подушке и периодически попадали на глаза, отчего веки, казалось, пропускали свет и сами становились красными, а зрачки за ними стремились скрыться от этой воистину убийственной яркости. Наконец, Холмс не выдержал борьбы с cолнцем и, разлепив ссохшиеся непослушные губы, прохрипел:

\- Джон, да сколько можно! Закрой уже эти чёртовы шторы!

В ответ не раздалось ни звука, тогда Шерлок повернул голову в сторону соседней подушки и, сделав практически непомерное в его состоянии усилие, открыл глаза. Джона рядом не оказалось, поэтому пришлось вставать самому. Как только он поднялся, чтобы закрыть шторы и лечь досыпать, содержимое желудка, разбавленное вчера бутылкой дешёвого виски, запросилось наружу. Преодолев в три прыжка расстояние, отделявшее его от ванной комнаты, Шерлок согнулся пополам над унитазом. Именно в таком, ставшем уже привычным, положении его и обнаружил супруг.

\- Шерлок, пьянь ты подзаборная, ты хоть помнишь, что вчера сотворил?

\- Нууу, – промычал в ответ Шерлок, мотая головой и пытаясь навести резкость, после того как рвотные позывы, наконец, прекратились.

\- Ты устроил стриптиз в клубе! – сорвался на крик Джон.

\- На то ведь и стрипклуб, чтобы устраивать там стриптиз, – выдал Шерлок очередной образец непрошибаемой логики «by Скальпель».

\- Да, но это был не стрипклуб, а закрытый клуб твоего старшего брата. Его теперь лишили членства!

\- Так он что, теперь без… – не договорив, Шерлок начал дико ржать.

\- Тебе смешно, а Майкрофта вчера чуть удар не хватил!

\- А хоть бы и так! Как родственник я бы подписал все необходимые документы, и мы могли бы продать его по частям. Он ведь так печётся о своём здоровье, наверняка заработали бы миллион.

\- Ше-е-ерлок, и как я с тобой живу уже столько лет?! – задал риторический вопрос Джон.  
\- Ну, не живи, – ответил Шерлок и на мгновение подумал, что это, возможно, решило бы все проблемы.

Но нет. Они всё равно остались бы связаны их противозаконной деятельностью, гораздо сильнее, чем узами законного брака. И выпрыгнуть из этой лодки, не потопив при этом другого, не мог ни один из них.

\- Эх, горе ты моё луковое, если я уйду, кто же тогда будет укладывать тебя в кроватку, когда ты возвращаешься домой в состоянии нестояния, и приносить тебе минералочки, чтобы не так тошнило? – Джон приобнял Шерлока и клюнул его сухими губами в небритую щёку.

Жить с Шерлоком было тяжело, порой даже невыносимо, но даже теперь, спустя пять этих совместно прожитых лет, Джон всё ещё любил его. Любил даже таким: изрядно помятым, нетрезвым и дурно пахнущим. Только теперь в этой любви было больше жалости и сострадания, нежели страсти. Джону больно было смотреть, во что регулярно превращал себя Шерлок. Он пытался с этим бороться, но безрезультатно.

\- Ну, давай, – сказал Джон, – приводи себя в сознание. Что бы ты ни отчебучил вчера, сегодняшний поход на работу это не отменяет.

«На работу, чёрт бы её задрал! – подумал Шерлок. – На любимую работу…» – и приступил к выполнению своей обычной антипохмельной программы: контрастный душ, панадол, алкозельцер и чашка крепкого кофе.

Шерлок подумал, слава Богу, что Джон не знает, почему он регулярно напивается в зюзю. Лучше бы ему по-прежнему оставаться в неведении. Ради этого Шерлок готов ежедневно продолжать корчить из себя клоуна Рональда Макдональда.

Три часа спустя Джон и принявший вполне благообразный вид Шерлок уже были на своём рабочем месте и готовились к проведению плановой операции. Шерлок достал из кармана маленькую металлическую фляжку, с которой в последнее время почти не расставался, и отхлебнул оттуда. В ответ на укоризненный взгляд Джона он сказал:

\- Так надо, чтобы руки не дрожали.

\- Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, – с сомнением в голосе произнёс Джон.

\- Но ведь терпишь же? – ответил Шерлок, лукаво улыбаясь.

\- Никогда не устану это повторять: кто ж тебя такого ещё стерпит? – на этих словах на лице Уотсона также расцвела немного печальная и в то же время ехидная улыбка.

\- Ладно тебе, Джон, прекращай. Это – заезженная пластинка. Лучше напомни, что у нас сегодня? – отмахнулся Шерлок и сделал ещё один глоток.

\- Плановая по удалению аппендицита…

\- О! Можно ещё что-нибудь удалить. У нас, кажется, до сих пор висит заказ на почку?

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты так шутишь. Одно дело выпотрошить покойника, но делать это с живым человеком... Когда мы уже с этим завяжем? Ты обещал, что это всего на пару лет, потом попросил продолжить ещё пару, потом ещё… Но сколько можно?! У нас уже достаточно денег, зато всё остальное катится к чертям! Каждый вечер, ложась спать, я боюсь, что среди ночи нас разбудит полиция, и у нас вскоре не будет ничего, кроме неба в клеточку. Я ввязался в это дело ради тебя, но сейчас я не узнаю того отморозка, который занял место моего Шерлока.

\- Не смогу я уже без этого Джон, втянулся я. Понимаешь, нравится мне потрошить людей, да ещё и денежку за это получать. Если завяжу с этим тут, то боюсь, что стану бродить по ночным улицам в поисках одиноких прохожих… – Шерлок плотоядно улыбнулся.

 

Рабочий день подходил к концу. Переодевшись, Шерлок курил в туалете, пока Джон ждал его в ординаторской. Пискнул мобильный, оповещая о пришедшем с закрытого номера SMS с инструкциями. На этот раз встреча была назначена в международном аэропорту Лутон. Шерлок вернулся в ординаторскую, достал из тайника чемоданчик-холодильник с почкой и спрятал его в спортивную сумку. Обернувшись к супругу, он сказал:

\- Я отвезу товар сам, а ты езжай домой.

\- Почему этим всегда занимаешься ты?

\- Эти люди не любят новых лиц, а меня они уже хорошо знают.

\- Не задерживайся, пожалуйста, и не заходи в бары. Лучше уж пей дома.

 

В аэропорту Шерлок передал спортивную сумку курьеру, а взамен получил другую, с деньгами. На этот раз он нарушил сей безмолвный ритуал, сказав:

\- Я хочу поговорить с шефом.

\- Шеф сам решает, с кем он хочет поговорить, а с кем – нет.

\- Пожалуйста, передай ему мою просьбу.

\- Ладно, передам.

\- Когда я узнаю ответ?

\- Жди. С тобой свяжутся, – ответил курьер и быстро растворился в многонациональной толпе, заполняющей аэропорт. Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, как направиться к выходу из здания.

После очередной передачи «материала» на душе было мерзко. Единственная мысль, которая хоть немного успокаивала, была о том, что Джон максимально далёк от всей этой грязи. Домой предсказуемо не хотелось, напиться, как ни странно, – тоже. И Шерлок принял единственно верное, как ему казалось, решение: отправиться за очередной душеспасительной беседой к Молли. А чтобы она всё-таки одарила его своим вниманием, вновь отхлебнул из своей фляжки. К тому моменту, когда такси доставило его в Сохо, где обреталась Молли, фляжка опустела.

 

Молли Хупер уже почти спала, когда раздался звонок. Она поднялась с постели и накинула халат. Даже не глядя в глазок входной двери, она уже знала, кто за ней стоит. Тот, кто оставил её около шести лет назад, но до сих пор не отпустил, тот из-за которого она так и не смогла ни с кем построить отношений, тот, кто за эти годы вымотал ей всю душу. Она открыла дверь. Конечно же, за дверью, привалившись к стене, стоял Шерлок, который, как всегда в подобных случаях, когда он приходил к ней, чтобы поплакаться в жилетку, был нетрезв.

\- Привет, – сказал он с улыбкой падшего ангела.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

\- Какая разница?! Ты нужна мне.

Она никогда не могла устоять против этих слов, против этой его печальной улыбки и взгляда оленёнка Бэмби.

\- Заходи, раз уж пришёл.

Шерлок, ни капли не сомневаясь, направился прямиком в спальню.

\- Может быть, мы с тобой сначала поговорим, – попыталась перевести их встречу в иное русло Молли.

\- Обязательно поговорим, я ведь только с тобой и могу поговорить, с ним – нет, но мы поговорим потом, – сказал он, обнимая её. – Молли, если бы ты знала, как мне тяжело…

На этом разговор закончился, потому что их губы встретились, и у Молли появилось впечатление, что он хочет съесть её, а начать решил с губ. Пальцы Шерлока уже развязывали пояс на её халате. «Где мои благие намерения?» – подумала Молли и, в свою очередь, стала раздевать Шерлока. Халатик скользнул на пол, за ним и ночная рубашка, а губы Шерлока начали своё путешествие по её телу от подбородка по шее, ключицам и дальше вниз к груди. Его руки сжали её тело так, как будто он хотел сплющить её. Движения становились лихорадочными, как будто смазанными, но, в то же время слаженными, спасибо годам совместных тренировок.

Молли не обольщалась на свой счёт: с появлением Джона в жизни Шерлока, да, если честно, и до него, их с Холмсом ничего кроме секса не связывало, но отказаться от этой невозможной, хоть и чисто физической, близости, было выше её сил. Вот и сегодня она вновь позволила ему слишком многое в обмен на иллюзию жизни. Сегодня она вновь выгибалась под ним, принимая с глухими протяжными стонами его удары, ощущая его в себе. Ей казалось, что она живёт лишь в эти краткие минуты…

Но вот мир Молли привычно, но словно бы в первый раз, раскололся на части, а затем родился заново в ослепительной вспышке оргазма. Шерлок кончил почти сразу за ней, сделав ещё один толчок, после чего тут же откатился в сторону и минуты две молча гипнотизировал потолок. Затем соскочил с кровати в поисках джинсов, в заднем кармане которых всегда хранилась стратегически важная пачка сигарет. Найдя её, он вновь рухнул на постель и тут же закурил.

\- Шерлок! Сколько раз я тебя просила не курить в постели?! – Молли не могла сдержать рвущегося из глубины души негодования.

\- Столько же, сколько я оказывался в твоей постели. Могла бы уже привыкнуть, – получив желаемое и немного расслабившись, Шерлок приготовился внимать традиционной отповеди, ведь за этим он здесь и оказался.

\- А я не хочу к этому привыкать, что бы ты ни говорил. Ну, рассказывай, что опять случилось?

\- Почему должно что-то случиться? Неужели я не могу просто так заглянуть к старой знакомой?

\- Я знаю тебя как облупленного, Шерлок. Конечно, что-то случилось, так что выкладывай.

\- Я хочу завязать, Молли. На самом деле хочу. Но выйти из этого бизнеса гораздо сложнее, чем попасть туда. И ты не представляешь себе, чем это чревато.

\- Первые здравые слова от тебя за весь вечер. Прогресс, однако, – в голосе Молли был сарказм, но, на самом деле, она была безумно рада слышать, что Шерлок, наконец, пришёл к верному решению. Ей ведь уже осточертело периодически прикрывать их с Джоном незаконную деятельность и исполнять роль их личного психотерапевта. Так вот, значит, зачем Шерлок сегодня пожаловал; сердце предательски сжалось – опять не из-за неё…

\- Видимо, «доктор» Хупер. И что вы посоветуете в данной ситуации? – включился в их старую игру Шерлок.

\- Ну, я думаю, вам следует выработать определённую стратегию и сформировать линию поведения, отвечающую ситуации… – Молли не выдержала такой патетики и прыснула. – А почему ты не хочешь просто обратиться в полицию?

\- С ума сошла? Хочешь ближайшие десять лет заниматься любовью в комнате встреч в городской тюрьме?

\- М-да, перспектива не радужная.

\- Вот и я о чём.

\- Не знаю, Шерлок. Я, правда, не знаю, что тебе посоветовать…

Молли притихла и нервно комкала в руках край простыни. Шерлок же, докурив первую сигарету, тут же принялся за следующую, комнату ощутимо наполнял тяжёлым облаком табачный дым. Тогда девушка не выдержала и, встав с постели, потянулась за телефоном.

\- Тебе пора, Джон уже наверняка волнуется. Собирайся, а я вызову такси.

\- Выставляешь меня? Вот так просто?

\- Да, вот так просто. Завтра ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо.

\- Вряд ли, – произнёс Шерлок и, затушив окурок в приготовленной для него заботливой Молли пепельнице, принялся собирать свои вещи, раскиданные по комнате, и одеваться. На душе скребли кошки.

Оказавшись в такси, вместо Бейкер-стрит Шерлок попросил водителя подвезти его до «Сохо бара».


	3. 2.

«Что за качка? – подумал Шерлок сквозь сон. – Я ведь не на корабле». Но это была не качка, а Джон, добрых пять минут трясший его за плечо, чтобы разбудить. Снова было утро, и это означало, что снова надо было отрывать себя от кровати, совершать всё тот же привычный утренний ритуал и, взяв себя за шкирку, вести на работу. «Да, утро добрым не бывает», – подумал Шерлок.

\- И зачем же так резко взбалтывать мою голову?! – возмутился он вслух.

\- Шерлок, я ведь просил по-человечески, чтобы ты не ходил вчера в бар, а ты снова пришёл за полночь в состоянии не стояния!

\- Да, но я же пришел домой.

\- Но не к себе домой, а к миссис Хадсон, и улёгся спать у неё на коврике в передней. К счастью, эта святая женщина позвала меня, а не полицию. И мне пришлось на руках нести тебя в кроватку.

\- И ты донёс, не переломился, а потом просто уложил меня в постель и ушёл спать на диван в гостиную. А в былые годы ты бы никогда так не поступил…

\- Шерлок!

\- Уже тридцать лет – Шерлок, пять из них я живу с тобой и хочу прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, – с пылом произнёс Холмс, а потом чуть слышно пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Сколько бы нам ни осталось.

\- Ты что-то сказал?

\- Тебе послышалось, Джон. Сделай кофе, пока я буду в душе.

\- А «пожалуйста»? – попытался напомнить супругу о хороших манерах Уотсон.

\- С двумя ложками сахара, – сделал вид, что не услышал замечания Шерлок.

Очередной рабочий день напоминал вчерашний, и позавчерашний, и любой день прошлой недели, прошлого месяца, прошлого года. Рутина прочно вошла в жизнь Шерлока и Джона и не хотела отпускать их. Подпольные операции по изъятию органов на донорство также стали неотъемлемой, хоть и не самой желанной частью существования.

Но всё же одно отличие у сегодняшнего дня было: поведение Шерлока. Он нервничал по поводу предстоящего разговора с шефом, вследствие чего был ещё более язвительным, чем обычно. Доставалось от него всем: и коллегам, и медсёстрам, и санитарам, даже уборщице – пожилой миссис Эндрюс, которая имела неосторожность протирать пыль в ординаторской, когда он там находился.

Но всё рано или поздно заканчивается, вот и рабочий день подошёл к концу, Скальпель привычно курил в туалете, когда зазвонил его мобильный. Номер был скрыт, но он сразу догадался о том, кто звонит. Глубоко затянувшись, он нажал на клавишу приёма звонка, одновременно отправляя окурок метким броском в унитаз. Тут же на другом конце провода негромкий, но в то же время хорошо поставленный голос произнёс:

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок, о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- Здравствуйте, м-м… – Шерлок замялся, не зная как обратиться к этому человеку, но тот сразу оборвал его:

\- Не надо имён.

\- Я хотел поговорить о нашем выходе из дела. Я не смогу и дальше удерживать Джона, ему ведь с самого начала всё это было не по душе.

\- Мы уже говорили об этом. Ты ведь сам на меня вышел, сам захотел этим заниматься. А теперь я не собираюсь отпускать курицу, которая несёт золотые яйца, тем более, сейчас, когда я ожидаю прибытия через три дня группы туристов из стран Восточной Европы, просто жаждущих продать свои почки.

\- Джон на это не пойдёт.

\- Твой Джон – это твои проблемы. Если он станет моей проблемой, то ты знаешь, как я её решу: я буду убивать его медленно и со вкусом у тебя на глазах, а тебя оставлю продолжать своё жалкое существование.

Шерлок скрипнул зубами.

\- И не думай, что вы сможете просто скрыться от меня. У меня длинные руки. Я вас из-под земли достану, и то только для того, чтобы закатать в бетон. На этом разговор окончен. Надеюсь, ты меня понял.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, а Джим Мориарти развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов кресло, в котором сидел, и, улыбнувшись, в который раз подумал о том, что власть над людьми развращает, а абсолютная власть – вдвойне приятна. Его трансплантологический бизнес процветал, принося своему хозяину около пятнадцати миллионов долларов чистой прибыли в год. И это было не единственное направление его творческой деятельности.

Конечно, Шерлок не рассчитывал, что шеф так просто их отпустит, но то, что Джим дал понять, что они пожизненно превратились в его рабов, прикованных к этой галере, полностью убивало надежду и лишало жизнь смысла. И как теперь сказать об этом Джону? Как вернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза? Что делать в такой ситуации, с которой ты не можешь смириться, но и изменить её тоже не можешь? Женщина бы расплакалась, устроила бы истерику, но мужики не плачут, мужики делают кое-что похуже. Шерлок просто сбежал от Джона, спустившись по пожарной лестнице вниз, и вышел на улицу. Чтобы заглушить отчаяние и чувство вины за то, что он втянул и Джона в это гиблое дело, Шерлоку просто необходимо было сейчас не только надраться, но и подраться. Фешенебельные бары центральной части Лондона для этого не подходили, поэтому, поймав такси, попросил водителя отвезти его на Флит-стрит.

Старый паб «Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese», куда в своё время захаживали Вольтер и Диккенс, гостеприимно принял Шерлока в свои объятия и обдал хмельным дыханием. Издёрганному Холмсу этого было достаточно, поэтому, когда ничего не подозревающий бармен, налив посетителю требуемый стакан бренди, традиционно поинтересовался: «Что, плохой день, приятель?», то получил весьма пространный и резкий ответ:

\- Да уж получше твоего! Моя жена не изменяла мне с моим собственным братом, а начальник не грозил увольнением в случае очередного нелицеприятного отзыва от посетителей, что я, кстати, сейчас могу устроить, потому что смотришь ты на меня уж слишком заинтересованно. К тому же мне не грозит потерять машину из-за невозможности выплатить кредит. Так что прекращай нервно покручивать своё обручальное кольцо и займись обслуживанием остальных посетителей!

Шерлок залпом проглотил алкоголь и постучал по стакану, требуя повторить заказ. Смутившийся бармен, кстати, при других обстоятельствах Шерлок нашёл бы его довольно привлекательным и, возможно, провёл бы с ним ничего не значащую, но насыщенную событиями ночь, отодвинулся от Холмса на максимально возможное расстояние, которое не мешало выполнять ему свои должностные обязанности. В это же время мужчина, сидящий справа от Шерлока, смерил того презрительным взглядом и произнёс:

\- Полегче, парень, это просто его работа: интересоваться, насколько паршиво мы живём или что празднуем.

Говоривший был явно офисным работником: об этом прямо-таки кричали его костюм, галстук, запонки и причёска. Это была классическая стрижка с чуть удлинённой чёлкой, призванной скрыть образующиеся залысины. Волосы его отдавали блёклой рыжиной, глаза были тускло-голубыми, да и сам он был невзрачным, ничем не выделяющимся из общей массы представителем офисного планктона. Точнее, уже не был. Судя по всему, его уволили два часа назад, что и послужило поводом для посещения паба.

\- А ты, значит, празднуешь? Радуешься своему увольнению, да?

\- Не твоё собачье дело, выскочка!

\- Как ты меня назвал?! – опрокинув второй стакан, поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Как слышал! Или ты не только хамоват, но ещё и глуховат?

Схватив этого безликого хмыря за грудки, Шерлок с придыханием произнёс:

\- Если ты такой смелый, может, выйдем поговорим?

Но не тут то было. Бармен уже подозвал дюжего охранника, чтобы разнять эту пару, и выпроводить чересчур шумного и неудобного посетителя. Шерлок обрадовался, поскольку драка с этим хлюпиком, находившимся явно не в лучшей форме, была бы слишком короткой и неинтересной. Другое дело, подраться с этим крепким, хоть и не отягощённым умственной деятельностью, парнем. Это позволит выпустить пар и доставит гораздо больше удовольствия. Поэтому он тут же переключил своё внимание и всю свою злость на охранника. Холмс позволил охраннику вывести себя на улицу, а потом, вложив всю свою силу в удар, врезал ему в челюсть. Охранник не остался в долгу и отвесил пару полновесных ударов ему в лицо. Шерлок тоже вовсю махал кулаками, попадая то по лицу, то по корпусу противника. Когда охраннику всё это надоело, он сильно ударил Шерлока в солнечное сплетение, и тот сразу сложился пополам от боли и невозможности ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Ещё один удар охранника заставил его упасть на асфальт.

\- Вот так-то лучше. Отдохни, приятель, – сказал охранник и поспешил вернуться на своё рабочее место.

 

Джон сидел в полутёмной гостиной и медленно потягивал из стакана скотч, чтобы поговорить с Шерлоком о его внезапном исчезновении на равных, когда тот, наконец, вернётся домой. Он бросил взгляд на часы. «Уж полночь близится, а Шерлока всё нет, – подумал он, – и так почти каждый день». Весь прошлый год они прожили как соседи по квартире и товарищи по койко-месту, а на работе как две собаки в одной упряжке. От того, что связывало их раньше, почти ничего не осталось, и это удручало.

Джон давно уже подозревал, что постоянные поздние возвращения Шерлока были обусловлены не только загулами в барах, но и походами налево. Ну не может молодой здоровый мужчина столько времени обходиться без секса. А значит, он кого-то себе нашёл. Такие вещи обычно нутром чуешь. Чувствовал это и Джон, но боялся начинать разговор с Шерлоком на эту тему. Пока его догадки оставались лишь догадками, можно было делать вид, что ничего не происходит, чтобы сохранить то немногое, что у них ещё оставалось, и ждать, пока Шерлок нагуляется и вернётся в семью. А если Джон узнает правду, тогда придётся принимать непростое решение о том, что делать дальше, а он не был готов к этому, и, наверное, никогда не будет готов. Поэтому он надеялся на то, что до этого не дойдёт. Осушив третий по счёту стакан, Джон уснул в кресле и пропустил явление своего неверного благоверного.


	4. 3.

Утро красило Лондон нежным светом, но оно явно не красило спящего Шерлока, поскольку при солнечном свете проявились последствия вчерашнего выпуска пара: расквашенный нос, ссадины и дивного переливчато-фиолетового цвета синяки на лице. Когда Шерлок проснулся, то почувствовал боль во всём теле, но это было хорошо, потому что физическая боль отвлекала его от боли душевной. Джона на другой стороне кровати не наблюдалось, и, судя по его подушке, которая не была примята, он не спал рядом и этой ночью. Шерлок взглянул на часы и поплёлся в ванную. Из зеркала на него смотрела весьма неприглядная физиономия. Узрев свою причёску типа «взрыв на макаронной фабрике» и фингалы под глазами, Шерлок вслух произнёс:

\- Да, красота – это страшная сила.

Через несколько минут Джон появился в дверях и протянул ему тюбик тонального крема, не сдержавшись от едкого вопроса:

\- И кто ж тебя так уделал, сердешный?

\- Не важно, я ему тоже наломал, – ответил Шерлок, показывая мужу сбитые костяшки на руках.

\- Шерлок, ну как так можно?! Хирург должен беречь руки! – с чувством сказал Джон.

\- Это – фигня, заживёт как на собаке, – отмахнулся Холмс.

\- И, тем не менее, ты сейчас погано выглядишь. Как себя чувствуешь? – сочувственно глядя на непутёвого супруга, спросил Джон.

\- Как криотруп, разогретый в микроволновке. Кстати, у нас есть что-нибудь поесть?

\- Есть нет, зато есть пить.

\- Ну, тогда хоть кофеёчку плеснёшь мне? – не то прося, не то давая указание, сказал Шерлок.

\- Кипятка бы тебе плеснуть на одно место, может, хоть это привело бы тебя в чувство! – переходя на повышенный тон, сказал Джон, выплёскивая накопившееся за многие подобные дни раздражение. – Сколько ещё я буду с тобой нянчиться?!

Шерлок сложил губы бантиком, изобразил невинные глазки, и тоном очень шкодливого, но в то же время ушлого ребёнка пропел:

\- Я больше не бу-у-уду…, мамочка, – за что тут же схлопотал от Джона полотенцем по заднице.

«И вот ведь всегда так: он скорчит умильную мордашку, и я таю», – подумал Джон, с еле сдерживаемой улыбкой удаляясь на кухню.

Пока Шерлок пытался привести себя в более или менее приличный вид Уотсон варил кофе, ведь сегодня можно было не спешить на работу – дежурство ночное – и провести день вдвоём как им захочется. Несмотря на то, что они с Шерлоком медленно, но верно отдалялись друг от друга, Джон очень любил их «семейные» дни. Особенно тогда, когда они проводились не в барах.

Решив всё же рискнуть с завтраком, Джон открыл холодильник в поисках хоть какой-нибудь еды.

«М-да, пора взять Шерлока за шкирку и как нормальная семья сходить в магазин», – подумал он, осматривая практически пустые полки. За контейнером с кожей для пересадки (и когда только Шерлок приволочь успел?!) обнаружилась пара яиц, а на нижней полке – тарелка с помидором, порезанным кружочками, которые выглядели вялеными. Завтрак всё-таки будет, их спасёт омлет.

 

Инспектор Скотленд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд сидел в своём кабинете и изучал те немногие материалы по делу о чёрных трансплантологах, которые ему и его сотрудникам удалось раскопать за последние полгода, что он занимался этим делом. Ему было ясно, что эта преступная группировка хорошо организована и качественно законспирирована. Скорее всего, члены этой группы действовали в Лондоне и других регионах старушки Британии на протяжении как минимум четырёх лет.

На разных сайтах в Интернете периодически появлялись объявления о поиске желающих отдать свою почку за приличное денежное вознаграждение. Наверняка находились люди, доведенные до крайней нужды, не сумевшие вовремя вернуть банковские кредиты или потерявшие работу и свои сбережения из-за последнего экономического кризиса, которые рады были даже такому шансу снова оказаться на плаву. Но эти объявления всякий раз исчезали столь же внезапно, как и появлялись, а потом через какое-то время возникали вновь, но по другим адресам. Источник невозможно было отследить.

На одно из подобных объявлений «откликнулся» молодой оперативник из группы Лестрейда и очень убедительно сыграл роль добровольного донора. В результате удалось арестовать лишь мелкую сошку – посредника, который либо действительно ничего не знал, либо ушёл в глубокую несознанку. Этого так и не удалось выяснить, из-за того, что был проведен лишь один допрос подозреваемого, поскольку на следующее после ареста утро он был найден в камере мёртвым, с ножом в печени. Никто из сокамерников не признался в убийстве и не дал свидетельских показаний. Все как один убедительно играли роли трёх китайских обезьянок, тех самых, которые ничего не видят, ничего не слышат и ничего никому не скажут. Дело снова зашло в тупик.

«Но ведь где-то же они оперируют», – подумал Грегори. Однако проверять одну больницу за другой в поисках этих чёрных эскулапов, было всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена. Лестрейд закрыл папку с делом, встал из-за стола и подошёл к окну. «Эх, если бы только найти ниточку, чтобы размотать этот клубок!» – подумал он.

 

Было около восьми вечера. Джон и Шерлок только что заступили на своё ночное дежурство и переодевались в ординаторской. Раздалась трель мобильного. Вытащив телефон из кармана, по тому, что номер был традиционно скрыт, Шерлок сразу понял, что звонок от их тёмного работодателя. Он нажал на клавишу приёма звонка и сказал:

\- Слушаю.

\- Вот именно, слушай внимательно и выполняй все инструкции. Около полуночи к вам привезут на скорой некоего Джона Смита с подозрением на острый аппендицит. Ты напишешь во всех документах, что так и есть, и проведёшь ургентную операцию, но вырежешь почку. Парень – наш добровольный донор. После дежурства передашь почку курьеру, он будет ждать в кафе напротив больницы. Все документы должны быть в порядке, понял?

\- Понял.

\- Отбой, – сказал голос из трубки и отключился.

По тому, что Шерлок в основном молчал, Джон сразу догадался, с кем у него был разговор. Поэтому без лишних вопросов пошёл вслед за ним, когда тот сделал ему знак рукой и вышел из ординаторской. Они вдвоём вышли на площадку пожарной лестницы, и Шерлок закурил. Джон привычно сделал ему замечание:

\- Ты же заешь, что здесь нельзя курить.

\- Знаю, но мне по фигу, – сказал Шерлок и с удовольствием затянулся.

\- Что у нас плохого? – спросил Джон, понимая, что Шерлок специально тянет время.

\- А почему именно плохого? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Шерлок.

\- Потому что я видел выражение твоего лица и знаю, что оно означает. Дело пахнет жареным, я прав?

\- Да, к полуночи привезут парня, которому мы должны под видом аппендицита удалить почку.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, что это незаконно? – задумчиво сказал Уотсон.

\- Помню, ну и что с того? Мы на это подписались, и теперь не можем отказаться. Придумай что-нибудь, чтобы спровадить Салли Филд, а я позвоню Молли и вызову её, ведь она в курсе наших дел и всегда прикроет.

\- И с какого доброго чуда она после трудового дня вместо того, чтобы выспаться, снова прискачет на работу по первому твоему зову? – Джон испытующе посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку.

Шерлок не отвёл глаз, выдержал его взгляд, понимая, что не должен выдать себя. Но чувствовал он себя при этом последним мерзавцем.


	5. 4.

Сегодня был выходной – отсыпной, вот и спали они почти до вечера. Шерлок, как всегда, проснулся позже Джона и, сделав потягусики, встал и направился в ванную. Сегодня можно было никуда не идти, да, в общем-то, и не хотелось, даже в бар, поэтому он решил не заморачиваться с переодеванием и бритьём. Этим вечером ему хотелось просто полениться, поваляться дома, наслаждаясь блаженным бездельем. Поэтому, наскоро плеснув в лицо водой, он направился на кухню, где уже привычно хлопотал супруг. Джон, как всегда аккуратно одетый и чисто выбритый (брился он не только по утрам, но иногда и по вечерам, памятуя известное высказывание: «тот, кто на ночь бреется, на что-то всё-таки надеется»), неодобрительно покосился на супруга:

\- Что, так тяжело было одеться? Или ты собрался весь остаток дня провести, закутавшись в простыню? Да и побриться тебе не мешает, а то выглядишь «писаным» красавцем, – с сарказмом произнёс Джон.

\- Зачем? Мне же с собой не целоваться? – зевая во весь рот, огрызнулся Шерлок, начисто проигнорировав первую часть тирады мужа.

\- А обо мне ты как обычно не подумал? – говоря это, Джон в очередной раз пытался понять, это Шерлок стал таким засранцем, или Джон его совсем перестал возбуждать, и он нашёл себе кого-то на стороне.

В ответ на эту реплику Шерлок вопросительно вскинул бровь.

\- Я думал мы сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, в театр или хотя бы в кино, как это иногда делают все нормальные пары, – продолжил Джон.

\- Нет, мне влом куда-то идти после очередной изматывающей недели.

\- Ну, пойдём тогда хотя бы поужинаем где-нибудь, – попросил Уотсон.

\- Я же говорю, что не хочу никуда идти, – тоном капризного ребёнка озвучил свой протест Шерлок. – Обычно ты упрекаешь меня в том, что я почти не бываю дома, а теперь я хочу побыть дома, а ты, наоборот, меня куда-то тащишь.

\- Хорошо, но тогда ужин сегодня готовишь ты. Мне надоело быть твоей домохозяйкой, да и твоей нянькой заодно! – возмутился Джон.

\- Ну уж нет! Лучше сходим поужинать в какой-нибудь ресторанчик, – настрой Шерлока изменился в мгновение ока.

\- Тогда, будь добр, прими человекообразный вид.

\- Хорошо, но только после кофе и пары бутербродов.

Джон вздохнул и полез в холодильник за колбаской.

 

Шерлок чувствовал себя до отвращения трезвым. И с этой, ставшей с годами непривычной для него трезвостью, пришло особенно острое осознание того, в какой жопе они находятся. Шерлок решил немного треснуть вискаря в ожидании, пока Джон подберет себе одежду для выхода в свет.

Иногда Джон доставал Шерлока своим занудством и дотошностью, но больше всего его бесила эта мужнина любовь к порядку. Он опрокинул уже второй стаканчик, когда в дверях появился пахнущий одеколоном и одетый в свой самый лучший костюм Джон. «Ну, вот, сейчас начнёт мораль читать», – подумал Холмс. И точно, Джон не преминул высказать то, что он думает по этому поводу:

\- Алкоголь – это всего лишь временное решение проблем.

\- Вот поэтому и не стоит прекращать пить, – озвучил свои убеждения Шерлок. – Нужно всё время поддерживать постоянный уровень алкоголя в крови.

\- Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, – проворчал Джон, а потом, окинув взглядом своего благоверного, немного громче, чем следует, произнёс:

\- Ты бы тоже надел костюмчик, а то мы будем слишком уж диссонировать.

\- А раньше тебе больше нравилось, как моя попка выглядит в этих джинсах.

\- И теперь нравится. Просто мы с тобой идём в приличное место…

\- С каких это пор ресторанчик Анжело стал приличным местом? – Шерлок как всегда уже всё решил, даже для виду не посоветовавшись с супругом. – И так сойдёт. Идём, а то я могу и передумать.

 

Им сегодня повезло, был свободен любимый столик Шерлока у самого окна, и они тут же его оккупировали. Не дожидаясь, пока им принесут заказ, Шерлок затребовал бутылку красного сухого вина. Джон попытался возразить:

\- По-моему, тебе не стоит понижать градус.

Шерлок свёл большой и указательный пальцы правой руки так, что они оказались на расстоянии дюйма один от другого, и сказал:

\- А мы по чуть-чуть.

Это по чуть-чуть вылилось в то, что за ужином они употребили не только эту бутылку, но и ещё одну. Положительный эффект от вина не замедлил сказаться: оба почувствовали себя изрядно повеселевшими. Шерлока потянуло на подвиги, и он стал шептать на ухо Джону всякие пошлости. Вскоре они в обнимку вывалились из ресторанчика и стали ловить такси. Привычные ко всему и в меру лояльные лондонские таксисты никогда не обращали особого внимания на подобное поведение пассажиров, поэтому во время поездки Шерлок творил всё, что ему вздумается: целовал, кусал, лапал. И Джон не собирался отставать, раз уж выдался такой шанс.

Едва вломившись в квартиру, Шерлок набросился на Джона и принялся вытряхивать его из костюма. На что тот едко (ну, не давало Джону покоя прежнее Шерлоково безразличие) сказал:

\- Аккуратнее, не помни пиджак.

\- А ты хочешь устроить мне шоу с медленным развешиванием твоей одежды на плечики и копаться до тех пор, пока у меня пропадёт настроение?

Джон вздохнул. Этого он явно не хотел, потому решил пожертвовать идеально выглаженным костюмом и засунуть все свои былые обиды куда подальше. Он потянулся губами к Шерлоку, шепча:

\- Вот видишь, выходит, ты всё-таки не зря брился.

Потом они вновь целовались со страстью прежних счастливых лет и последних двадцати минут поездки в такси, но по закону подлости, как только Джон обрадовался тому, насколько замечательно заканчивается сегодняшний вечер, Шерлок резко отпрянул от него, схватившись одной рукой за живот, а другой, зажимая себе рот. Потом он стремглав кинулся в ванную, и вскоре оттуда раздались привычные нерадостные звуки.

«Так погибают замыслы с размахом, вначале обещавшие успех», – подумал Джон и пошел поднимать с пола свои пиджак и брюки, чтобы аккуратно повесить их на вешалку.


	6. 5.

Это утро наступило для Шерлока с неотвратимостью утра стрелецкой казни, напоминая старый тезис, что сегодня тот же день, что был вчера, и вчерашние, и позавчерашние проблемы по-прежнему с ним, только к этому добавилась ещё и головная боль. Он соскрёб себя с дивана (ага, это значит, что до спальни вчера он так и не добрался) и поплёлся в ванную. По дороге его перехватил Джон, похоже, заседавший там в засаде с раннего утра лишь затем, чтобы в очередной раз просверлить мозг Шерлоку, и завёл свою любимую пластинку:

\- Шерлок, ты уже достал со своими попойками. Вчера всю ночь не давал мне спать, пугая в туалете Ихтиандра.

\- Джон, растудыт твою мать в кочеляку, отстань, и без тебя тошно, – пустой желудок Шерлока снова свело от одного только упоминания о вчерашнем Рыголетто.

\- Я всю ночь слушал, насколько тебе было тошно. Шерлок, ну сколько можно! Я тоже пью, но я же знаю меру, – продолжал нудеть Уотсон.

\- Я тоже знаю свою меру. Если упал, значит, хватит пить, – выпалил Шерлок и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной.

 

Збышек вовсю вертел головой, выглядывая из окна микроавтобуса, который вёз их группу из аэропорта в гостиницу. Забыв о цели своего приезда в Лондон, он восхищенно разглядывал старинные здания, памятники и знаменитые двухэтажные автобусы. А когда Збышек вспоминал, зачем сюда приехал, у него начинало сводить живот от страха. Но это была единственная возможность тридцатилетнего безработного Збигнева Сосницкого выбраться из той финансовой ямы, где он уже два года сидел безвылазно, а также посмотреть Лондон. Ведь дома его ждали беременная жена и трёхлетний сынишка, которых нужно было чем-то кормить. Он уговаривал себя, что с ним всё будет в порядке, подумаешь, почку вырежут – многие люди живут с одной почкой, и ничего. Однако сопровождающие, которые встретили их группу в аэропорту, скорее были похожи на бандитов, чем на медперсонал, что вселяло в Збышека некоторый страх за свою жизнь. Стали закрадываться мысли о том, что его тут никто не знает, и что, в таком случае, никто и ничто не сможет помешать этим людям просто убить его и забрать не только почку, но и всё, что им заблагорассудится. Когда их группу поселили в третьесортном мотеле на окраине города, и Збышека с двумя другими парнями заперли в номере, его беспокойство достигло апогея, превращаясь в панику. Он стал колотить в дверь и звать главного.

Себастьян Моран очень не любил, когда что-то или кто-то его беспокоили, нарушая установившийся порядок действий. Сейчас его запланированный двухчасовой отдых в этом задрипанном мотеле был нарушен из-за воплей одного из этих суповых наборов, прибывших из Польши. «Вот ведь невезение, – подумал он. – Попадётся одна такая паршивая овца и своим блеянием распугает всё стадо». Моран был настроен решительно и, прихватив с собой всё, что могло ему понадобиться для усмирения этого паникёра, вышел из своего номера. Он двигался по коридору мотеля уверенно, но практически неслышно – сказывался богатый опыт службы в горячих точках, где быть незаметным означало быть живым.

Через несколько минут в номер Збышека вошёл один из сопровождающих группы, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Леона-киллера, и попросил его не поднимать шум. На ломаном английском Збышек попытался объяснить ему, что он передумал, и хочет немедленно вернуться в родную Польшу. На это Моран, а это был именно он, ответил в том духе, что контракт уже подписан и Рубикон перейден, и лучше бы мистеру Сосницкому утихомириться подобру-поздорову. Но Збышек не хотел утихомириваться, вместо этого он решил прорваться к двери, чтобы сбежать.

Молниеносным движением Себастьян остановил этого баламута, и, скрутив ему руки за спиной, достал из кармана пиджака шприц с сильнодействующим транквилизатором. Через пару минут после укола Збышек больше ничего не боялся, ему было уже всё равно. Он никуда не хотел бежать, он хотел только прилечь и поспать. Моран подтащил к кровати практически безвольно болтающееся в его руках тело Збышека и, не церемонясь, сбросил того на продавленный мотельный матрас.

После этого Себастьян строго посмотрел на остальных парней и сказал, что так будет с каждым, кому вздумается бежать.

 

После полудня, жизнь Шерлока начала налаживаться: голова перестала трещать, и желудок согласился принять внутрь немного пищи. Джон перестал нудеть, и после лёгкого перекуса можно было немного подремать на диване после практически бессонной ночи. Но не прошло и часа с того момента, как ему удалось сладко прикорнуть, как начал трезвонить его мобильный телефон. Чёрт, где же он его вчера оставил?

\- Джон! Принеси мой телефон! – потребовал Шерлок.

\- Твой телефон, ты и иди за ним, – раздалось недовольное ворчание из их общей спальни. – Я, между прочим, из-за тебя тоже не выспался!

Шерлок хотел подождать, пока сигнал вызова смолкнет, и продолжить спать, но звонивший, раз за разом наяривал с упорством пьяного. Ругаясь матерными словами, Шерлок поднялся с дивана и поплёлся в ванную, где вчера оставил свои джинсы, в кармане которых сейчас трезвонил его мобильный. Едрехен-шпрехен! Снова этот треклятый закрытый номер! Что за люди, даже помереть не дадут спокойно!

\- Алло, – сказал он, нажав клавишу ответа.

\- Дайте сала кило! – раздался раздраженный голос из трубки. – Почему так долго не брал трубку?! Ты что там, уснул?!

\- У меня выходной! Когда хочу, тогда и сплю, – огрызнулся Шерлок, настроение которого перевалило нулевую отметку и продолжило падать вниз, стремясь к минус бесконечности.

\- Уже нет! – отрезал говоривший. – Сегодня вы должны поменяться и выйти на ночное дежурство. Ночью к вам привезут на скорой помощи пару туристов из Польши. Стандартная легенда. Под видом аппендицита удаляете почки. Курьер будет ждать товар утром в кафе у больницы. Всё понял?

\- Да.

\- Выполняй!

Чертыхнувшись, Шерлок пополз в направлении спальни, пытаясь на ходу придумать, какими словами будет уговаривать Джона выйти сегодня вечером на работу. Хорошо бы убедить его побыстрее и ещё хоть немного поспать до этого самого вечера…

Как ни странно, убедить Джона смениться на ночь, оказалось не самым сложным пунктом программы. Неожиданные трудности возникли, когда Шерлок созванивался с Сетом Филлипсом и Майком Стемфордом, которые должны были дежурить сегодня. У обоих были планы на вторник, когда была ночная смена Холмса и Уотсона. Поэтому Шерлоку пришлось пообещать отдать им любую свою смену до конца месяца, что было чревато неприятностями в случае, если бы опять внезапно позвонили от шефа.

В восемь вечера Джон, Шерлок и безотказная Молли Хупер, которая тоже срочно пересмотрела свои планы на вечер, а также Сид Вишез и Элизабет Хэнкок, рекрутированные Мориарти, были на своём боевом посту в ординаторской. Пару часов им удалось спокойно скоротать за чаем с печеньем. Но около одиннадцати привезли первого из туристов, а буквально через час – второго. Пока Сид с Элизабет готовили к операции первого пациента, а потом вместе с Джоном, Шерлоком и Молли проводили саму операцию нефрэктомии, длившуюся около трёх часов, второй пациент, оказавшийся Збигневом Сосницким, вернулся в своё обычное состояние сознания. Действие транквилизатора заканчивалось, и он понял, что его уже перевезли в больницу, отчего он снова почувствовал мандраж.

Вскоре в его палату вошла симпатичная медсестричка. На всё том же ломаном английском Збышек попытался объяснить ей, что отказывается от операции, и хочет уйти из больницы. Она, похоже, поняла его, но ничего не ответила, лишь молча покачала головой. На её бледном лице отразилось смятение, и она ушла.

Молли всё меньше нравилось то, чем они занимались последние несколько лет, а теперь, когда один из доноров в последний момент собрался пойти на попятную, она снова решила поговорить об этом с Шерлоком. Он как раз вышел из мужского туалета после перекура, и девушка направилась к нему.

В это время, дошедший до последней стадии ужаса, Збышек решился сбежать. Он быстро переоделся из больничной пижамы, которую на него надели после того, как определили в палату, в свои джинсы и футболку, лежавшие на стуле у кровати. Кроссовок нигде не было, но его настолько пугала перспектива лишиться не только почки, но и жизни, что, забыв про них, он открыл окно и вылез на карниз, стараясь не смотреть вниз и даже не думать о том, на каком этаже он сейчас находится. Это было очень страшно: пробираться по узкому карнизу, с которого поминутно соскальзывали то одна нога, то другая, хвататься пальцами за малейшие неровности на стене, шаг за шагом продвигаясь к спасительной пожарной лестнице, но оставаться в палате было ещё страшнее. Збышеку удалось не сорваться с карниза и благополучно добраться до пожарной лестницы. Пару минут он переводил дыхание и пытался унять дрожь в ногах. Потом стал спускаться вниз. Лестница не достигала земли, а обрывалась где-то на уровне двух метров над ней, но это было уже не важно, и Збышек спрыгнул вниз. Теперь он был на свободе, но он не знал, куда ему идти.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Збышек двинулся к выходу с территории больницы. Темнота укрывала его своим бархатом и скрадывала детали – отсутствие обуви не сразу бросалось в глаза. Совершенно потерянный парень добрёл до какого-то сквера, где сел на лавочку и стал размышлять, что ему делать и как вернуться домой, ведь вещи его остались в мотеле. А туда теперь путь был заказан: вернуться – означало попасть в лапы бандитам. Без денег и документов улететь домой он никак не мог. Оставался единственный выход – обратиться в полицию. Правда, там ему придётся наплести сказок о том, что его вывезли с родины чуть ли не насильно. Но он был готов на что угодно, чтобы избавиться от всего этого кошмара и забыть о нём, как о страшном сне.

Придя хоть к какому-то решению относительно своего будущего, Збышек немного повеселел и направился к ярко освещённой улице. Там прохожие косились на него с неодобрением, особенно, когда он на своём недо-английском пытался у них узнать, где в Лондоне Скотланд-Ярд. Когда с горем пополам он нашёл нужное ему здание, на часах было уже около пяти утра.

Разговора с Шерлоком у Молли не получилось: он предсказуемо сыпал резкостями и не хотел слушать никаких её доводов. Не сдержавшись, мисс Хупер развернулась и направилась куда подальше от своего мучителя, бросив ему напоследок через плечо:  
\- Я пойду готовить к операции Сосницкого. Будьте с Джоном в операционной через полчаса.

Каково же было удивление Молли, когда она вошла в палату и не обнаружила там ни пациента, ни его вещей. Больничная одежда комком валялась на не застеленной кровати.


	7. 6.

Молли не знала, как сказать Шерлоку о побеге донора, но деваться было всё равно некуда, и ей пришлось возвращаться в операционную. Шерлок сразу заметил, что на девушке лица нет, и понял, что случилась очередная пакость. Именно это и выяснилось, когда Молли заговорила:

\- Сосницкого нет в палате, больничная одежда брошена. По-моему, он сбежал...

\- Ну, ты – коза дерматиновая, мать твою, ты что, не могла уследить за ним! – с этими словами Холмс выскочил на поиски пропавшего пациента.

Он обежал всю больницу, заглядывая во все подсобки, палаты и туалеты, но сбежавшего пациента так и не обнаружил. Злой как чёрт он вернулся в операционную, на вопросительные взгляды коллег развёл руками, и тихо сказал Молли:

\- Всё, коза, козец нам…

Рыжеволосый Сид Вишез, один из прикормленных Мориарти анестезиологов, поняв, что операции сейчас не будет, и теперь можно не ждать до конца смены, решил расслабиться. Он достал из кармана вожделенную ампулу морфина, взял один из шприцев со столика с инструментами и укололся прямо на рабочем месте. Он прилег отдохнуть на операционный стол, вскоре ему захорошело и стало всё пофигу. Холмс, поглядев на него, полез в шкафчик и, достав бутылку ректификата, сделал из горлышка несколько больших глотков.

\- Да, что, вы охренели все?! Один ширяется, другой бухает на рабочем месте! А если вдруг к нам сейчас привезут настоящего пациента на операцию?! – возмутился Уотсон.

\- Спокуха, мастерство не пропьёшь, – привычно парировал Шерлок. Вишез продолжал лежать на столе с безразлично-блаженным видом…

\- Элизабет, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы привести нашего реаниматолога в чувства! – рявкнул на сестру-анестезистку Джон.

\- Да, Бетси, сделай мне минет, - попросил Сид.

Доктор Уотсон набрал в грудь воздуха и разразился настолько длинной и витиеватой матерной тирадой, что впору было бросать всё и садиться конспектировать эти перлы для потомков. Шерлок тут же ответил ему в том духе, что, видал он эту грёбаную работу, а вкупе с ней и никому не нужную трудовую дисциплину в белых тапочках в гробу (только сделал он это в более цветастых выражениях). Скандал набирал обороты, и вскоре Молли выскочила из операционной, чтобы не слышать дальнейшей ругани коллег.

 

В то время как супруги Холмс-Уотсон выясняли отношения, инспектор Грег Лестрейд выяснял, за какие-такие прегрешения ему на голову свалился до смерти напуганный, не способный связать на английском пары слов босоногий поляк, лепечущий только «бандиты», «почка», «больница» и совсем уж не поддающееся логике в пять утра после суточного дежурства «сестричка рыженькая…». В конце концов, с помощью спешно сдёрнутого с постели (точнее, с очаровательной улыбчивой блондинки) переводчика выяснилось, что этот залётный гражданин был вывезен со своей родины под видом туриста, чтобы расстаться с почкой в обмен на существенное денежное вознаграждение. Однако по прилёте в Лондон он попал не к заботливому медицинскому персоналу, а к парочке совершенно не интеллигентных мордоворотов, которые почему-то не пожелали отпускать его, когда пан Сосницкий (а поляка с его собственных слов звали именно так) сообщил, что передумал жертвовать почкой. Конечно, эту историю вытянуть из Збигнева получилось далеко не сразу, но сонливость Лестрейда как рукой сняло, когда он понял, куда ведёт эта ниточка. К тем самым неуловимым чёрным трансплантологам, ведущим свою деятельность в Лондоне на протяжении уже более четырёх лет. И вот появился реальный шанс накрыть хотя бы одно из звеньев этой цепи. А если повезёт, то её всю. Ну и получить повышение тоже было бы неплохо.

Лестрейд с усилием сосредоточился на беседе Збышека с переводчиком и попросил последнего уточнить, что же это была за «сестричка рыженькая» такая. Как выяснилось, это была медсестра больницы, куда около полуночи доставили Сосницкого на скорой под видом страдающего от приступа острого аппендицита туриста. Врачей скорой помощи пан Сосницкий не помнил, потому как один из мордоворотов, сопровождавший группу из двенадцати гостей из Восточной Европы (Лестрейд даже присвистнул, поразившись размаху) угостил его транквилизаторами при попытке побега. Хирургов, которые должны были проводить операцию, Збышек, само собой, тоже не видел, поэтому медсестра оказалась единственной зацепкой. Невысокая, как было уже неоднократно повторено Сосницким «рыженькая», точнее с тёмно-рыжими волосами, на бейджике значилось имя Молли или Мэгги, или, может быть, Мэри.

Отправив залётчика с сержантом Донован и переводчиком составлять фоторобот предполагаемой сообщницы трансплантологов, Лестрейд, вооружившись бумажным стаканчиком с кофе, пошёл штурмовать карту Лондона, чтобы понять какая из близлежащих больниц могла оказаться «точкой». Поиски, как ни странно, не заняли много времени: вывод напрашивался сам собой – Бартс. Не допив свой кофе и наплевав на окончание дежурства – ну, что, лишним, что ли ему будет очередное повышение? – Грегори забрал готовый фоторобот и заодно сержанта Донован и направился в больницу. Сосницкого же закрыли в камере до момента установления личности. На часах было восемь утра.

После окончания смены Шерлок встретился с курьером и передал ему чемоданчик, надеясь, что отсутствие второй почки в нём будет обнаружено не сразу. По-хорошему, сейчас ему и Джону нужно было бы делать ноги в направлении канадской границы, а, может, и ещё дальше. Но он устал, и ему зверски хотелось спать, кроме того, он прекрасно помнил о предупреждении Мориарти, сказавшего, что он их из-под земли достанет. Так что, подумав: «Какой в этом смысл?», он решил хотя бы выспаться по-человечески («В последний раз?» – с грустью подумал Шерлок), и вернулся к ожидавшему его у входа в больницу Джону. Буквально на пороге Холмса чуть не сбила с ног усталая чернокожая женщина, спешащая в здание больницы в сопровождении не менее усталого мужчины, нервно сжимающего в руке стаканчик с безнадёжно остывшим кофе. «Родители в поисках пропавшего ребёнка? Хотя… на семью они мало похожи», – так и не придя к каким бы то ни было выводам относительно парочки, Шерлок подошёл к мужу. Без лишних слов поймав такси, они поехали домой.

 

Тем временем злая как чёрт Салли, на чём свет стоит кляня растяпу, с которым чуть не столкнулась в дверях больницы, и Лестрейд, не спавший уже больше суток, оказались на месте своего назначения. Выяснив у медсестры в приёмном покое, что похожая на фоторобот девушка действительно работает в больнице, и зовут её именно Молли, а также то, что её смена только что закончилась, но она пока не уходила, доблестные служители закона направились в ординаторскую. Каким-то чудом (хотя с точки зрения Лестрейда и Донован уместнее было бы сказать «горем») они с мисс Хупер разминулись. Поэтому им пришлось возвращаться в приёмный покой всё к той же словоохотливой дежурной медсестре, которой было до жути любопытно, что же в очередной раз учинила скромняга Молли, и выяснять её адрес, чтобы в ближайшем будущем навестить девушку дома.

Поняв, что им придётся тащиться через полгорода, Салли, наплевав на субординацию, заявила, что её дежурство закончилось два часа назад, и, гордо выпрямив спину, быстрым решительным шагом покинула инспектора. Оставшись в одиночестве, Лестрейд наконец-то выкинул бесполезный стаканчик из-под кофе и с выражением абсолютной покорности судьбе на лице сел в машину. Путь до Сохо по утренним пробкам занял около часа. На метро явно было бы быстрее, но машину бросать не хотелось.

 

Молли, только-только задремавшая после сверхнервного дежурства, проснулась от громкого звонка в дверь. По пути к входной двери она накинула на плечи халат, скорее обозначая его присутствие, чем попытку прикрыться, пару раз наступила на вертящегося под ногами кота и громко выругала Шерлока за привычку появляться без предупреждения в самые неподходящие моменты.

\- Блядь, ну, сколько можно, Шерлок! Ты бы хоть позвонил, герой-любовник недо… – она с силой распахнула дверь, и тон её голоса тут же начал угасать, – …деланный.

Девушка замерла на пороге собственной квартиры, с любопытством оглядывая неожиданного посетителя и спешно завязывая пояс халата.

\- Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, – Грег вытащил ярдовское удостоверение. – Вы Молли Хупер?

\- Да, это – я. Извините, я думала, что это мой знакомый, – сказала она. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Вы можете ответить мне на пару вопросов.

Быстро оглядев соседские двери, и не обнаружив за ними признаков вечно любопытствующих миссис Перкинс и миссис Хэмфри, Молли пригласила инспектора войти. Эти две старые кошёлки и так недолюбливали девушку из-за её провокационного поведения (под которым подразумевались редкие визиты не всегда трезвого Шерлока, не являющегося мужем Молли), чтобы она могла себе позволить увеличить степень их нелюбви к себе до критической отметки. И в данной ситуации не было понятно, что хуже: то, что мужчина может оказаться очередным любовником или откроется правда о том, что он полицейский, приехавший её допросить.

Проводив инспектора на тесную кухню, Молли устроилась на табурете и стала нервно накручивать прядь волос на указательный палец.

\- Так о чём вы хотели спросить, инспектор?

\- Вы знаете, кто такой Збигнев Сосницкий? – тут же в лоб спросил Лестрейд.

За долю секунды Молли решила, что чем меньше она сейчас соврёт, тем проще потом будет не запутаться в показаниях. Да и сыграть дурочку ей никто не запрещает, ведь если (не хотелось бы верить, что «когда») всё вскроется, мало ей не покажется.

\- Сосницкий? О, вспомнила! У нас сегодня был пациент с такой фамилией, имя не помню, к сожалению. Представляете, его привезли на скорой с приступом аппендицита, а он сбежал, испугавшись операции. Бывают же такие чудики!

\- А вот мне показалось, что он не удаления аппендицита испугался.

\- А чего же ещё?

\- Незаконной нефрэктомии, например…

\- Не понимаю, о чём вы? – Молли округлила глаза, придав своему лицу максимально невинный вид.

\- Сосницкий рассказал Скотленд-Ярду много чего интересного.

\- И как это относится ко мне?

\- Он сообщил, что именно вы входили в его палату перед предполагаемой операцией.

\- Конечно, пациента закрепили за мной для подготовки к аппендэктомии и постоперационного наблюдения.

\- Был бы рад поверить вам, мисс Хупер, однако моя работа не позволяет мне свято верить в людей. Поэтому я попрошу вас сейчас проехать со мной в Скотленд-Ярд и зафиксировать нашу беседу для протокола.

\- Инспектор… эээ…

\- Лестрейд, – подсказал тот, заметив заминку девушки.

\- Инспектор Лестрейд, это не может подождать до завтра? У меня только что закончилось дежурство, я не спала почти сутки, – Молли пыталась выторговать себе хоть немного времени, чтобы успеть связаться с Шерлоком, быстро обрисовать ему ситуацию и определить подходящую линию поведения.

\- А моё дежурство закончилось уже больше четырёх часов назад, и на ногах я больше суток, так что, чтобы не задерживать ни вас, ни себя, я настоятельно рекомендую вам сделать это сейчас, мисс Хупер, – жёстко сказал Лестрейд, и Молли поняла, что сопротивление бесполезно, этим она только вызовет ещё больше подозрений.

\- Хорошо, инспектор. Вы дадите мне десять минут?

\- Конечно.

Когда через оговоренные десять минут Молли и Лестрейд выходили из квартиры, через приоткрытую дверь квартиры напротив девушка увидела миссис Хэмфри, с неодобрением наблюдавшую за происходящим.

 

Мориарти был взбешен, он просто рвал и метал. Он очень не любил, когда нарушались его тщательно выстроенные планы. А теперь именно это и происходило. Сейчас он покажет всему этому отребью, которое на него работает, где раки зимуют! Вне себя от гнева, он вызвал к себе Морана.

Себастьян уже был в курсе последних новостей, когда шеф потребовал его к себе, и прекрасно понимал, что ожидать радушного приёма не приходится. Но то, что он увидел, войдя в кабинет, удивило его. Едва войдя, он увидел дуло пистолета у своего виска, а рядом с пистолетом – перкошенное от гнева лицо Мориарти.

\- Вы что, ублюдки, совсем страх потеряли?! Так я могу вам напомнить, чем он пахнет! – закричал Джим, багровея от гнева. – Зачем я держу тебя при себе?! Чтобы ты следил за порядком! Чтобы мне не нужно было вмешиваться, вникать во всякие детали!

Моран молчал. Он знал, что так лучше, если хочешь сохранить себе жизнь. За те несколько лет, что работал на Мориарти, он уже успел в достаточной степени изучить характер шефа, но многие из его реакций всё равно оставались непредсказуемыми. Иногда Джим мог вволю поорать, а потом простить серьёзное прегрешение, а иногда собственноручно убивал своих помощников даже за незначительную провинность.

\- Мало того, что вы упустили туриста и лишились товара, так он, как сообщил мой осведомитель из полиции, ещё и заявился в Скотленд-Ярд! Так что теперь у нас будет куча проблем, – Джим выпустил пар и начал успокаиваться, он понимал, что его лучший специалист ещё не раз понадобится, поэтому убивать Морана передумал. Он опустил пистолет. – С полицией я буду разбираться сам, а ты пойди, разберись с этими двумя полудурками из больницы, которые упустили туриста, – Мориарти устремил взгляд на Морана и сверкнул глазами. – Себастьян, я сказал «разберись», а не «замочи». Ты понял разницу?

Моран кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Эти жалкие докторишки расплатятся сполна за то, что ему сейчас довелось пережить пару самых неприятных минут в своей жизни.

 

Приняв душ и наскоро перекусив, Джон с Шерлоком завалились спать. Шерлок обнял Джона и прижался к нему всем телом. Он подумал о том, что ближайшее будущее не сулит им обоим ничего хорошего, а посему сейчас стоило бы оторваться на полную катушку, но сил не было ни на что, кроме легкого поцелуя и шёпота: «Прости». Джона удивил столь необычный порыв Шерлока, и он обнял его. Ему хотелось не только поцелуев и обнимашек, но спать хотелось ещё больше, поэтому он решил сначала отдохнуть, а потом попытаться предпринять активные действия, раз уж у Шерлока сегодня лирическое настроение. Джон поцеловал Шерлока в плечо и устроился поудобнее в его объятиях. Через пять минут оба уже спали и видели сны о море.

Однако не судьба им была сегодня выспаться или заняться чем-то поинтереснее, ибо судьба в лице Себастьяна Морана уже звонила к ним в дверь. Шерлок, как обычно, только пробурчал что-то типа: «Нафиг с пляжа…», поэтому открывать дверь пополз сонный Джон. За дверью стоял мужчина средних лет крепкого телосложения. Оглядев помятого после сна Джона, он спросил:

\- Здесь живут доктор Уотсон и доктор Холмс?

\- Да, доктор Джон Уотсон – это я.

\- Себастьян Моран, – с этими словами он заехал кулаком в лицо ничего не подозревающему Джону, а потом сбил его с ног, – драки и заказные убийства.

Изрядно попинав ногами Уотсона, Моран поднялся наверх и принялся за всё ещё сонного Шерлока. Удар в скулу, затем в нос. Ещё не вполне осознав происходящее, Шерлок оказался контуженным, и не смог дать отпор нападавшему.

\- Шеф очень недоволен, – сообщил Себастьян, для большей доходчивости сопровождая свои слова ударом по печени. – Он не просто недоволен, он разъярён, и виноват в этом ты, – следующий удар пришёлся по самому чувствительному месту. – Из-за тебя мне досталось от него, а я этого не прощаю.

Моран стащил сложившегося пополам от боли Шерлока на пол, и продолжил бить его ногами.

\- Но тебе повезло: наш шеф сегодня добрый, он просил не убивать вас, а просто припугнуть, поэтому я оставляю вас в живых. В следующий раз будет иначе, – он нанёс очередной удар по почкам и остановился. – Это было последнее предупреждение.

Моран вышел из спальни и стал спускаться вниз. На обратном пути он добавил ещё несколько ударов пытавшемуся подняться Уотсону.

Через десять минут Джон и Шерлок встретились в ванной.

\- Ну и видок у тебя: краше в гроб кладут, – не удержался Джон.

\- Ты – не лучше, как утопленник после всплытия, – в тон ему ответил Шерлок.

Потом оба принялись смывать кровь с разбитых физиономий и обрабатывать ссадины перекисью водорода. Видя, что супруг передвигается в полусогнутом положении, Джон спросил:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

На что тут же получил несколько неожиданный ответ:

\- Лучше, чем того заслуживаю.

После того, как инцидент был исчерпан, они снова плюхнулись на кровать и отключились, на этот раз до вечера. 

Проснувшись около восьми часов и прошерстив всю квартиру в поисках сигарет, Шерлок обнаружил их абсолютное отсутствие. Недолго думая, он вышел из дому, чтобы их купить. Однако, купив сигарет и тут же сделав первую глубокую затяжку, он понял, что не в состоянии сейчас вернуться домой. Поэтому он отправился в ближайший к Бейкер-стрит бар.


	8. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: «Love Is a Losing Game» – клип (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMO5Ko_77Hk) и перевод (http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/amy_winehouse/love_is_a_losing_game.html).

Утро начиналось вполне традиционно, в привычном стиле последних месяцев их совместной жизни. Джон, вставший раньше и, насколько это возможно при его разукрашенной физиономии, приведший себя в порядок, хлопотал на кухне. Шерлок же был небрит, угрюм, вонюч как настоящий мужик. Он выполз на кухню по синусоиде и плюхнулся на стул.

\- Доброе утро, – сказал ему Джон.

\- Утро добрым не бывает, – пробурчал в ответ Шерлок.

Джон как заботливая супруга подал мужу чашку с горячим кофе, поставил перед ним на стол тарелку с блинчиками и розетку с мёдом, и начал проводить разъяснительную беседу:

\- Шерлок, дома бухла столько, что можно месяц не просыхать, а ты опять шлялся по барам! Пришёл вчера не на ногах, а на рогах!..

\- На рогах! Так ты рога мне наставляешь?! – пробасил Шерлок.

Джон тут же стал это отрицать:

\- Нет, что ты, это я так, образно говоря…

\- Джон, у тебя глаза бегают, – Шерлок схватил его за ворот рубашки и подтащил поближе к себе, дыша перегаром ему в лицо. – А ну, не юли, отвечай правду!

От такого у Джона на глазах выступили слёзы, ему стало трудно дышать. Если уж Шерлок что-то вбил себе в голову, то отпираться бесполезно, лучше уж шарахнуть его «чистосердечным» признанием, да так, чтоб мало не показалось:

\- Так получилось, я не нарочно. Ты сам виноват, Шерлок, у нас ведь с тобой уже больше года ничего не было...

\- Когда, с кем? – порычал, брызжа слюной, Шерлок. – Убью эту мразь!

\- Это будет затруднительно, она уже давно мертва, – выкрутился Уотсон, чтобы не подставлять ни одну из своих знакомых.

\- Джон, ты спятил? Ты изменил мне с женщиной?! С мёртвой женщиной?! – на лице Шерлока было искреннее изумление.

\- У каждого свои недостатки... Ты вон куришь как паровоз...

Шерлок отпустил Джона и начал брезгливо встряхивать руками.

\- Теперь у нас точно ещё год ничего не будет. Сгинь, ты мне противен!

Обиженный Джон вышел с кухни, шмыгая носом:

\- Злой ты, уйду я от тебя… – ну и манеры у муженька вечно сваливать всё с больной головы на здоровую.

Шерлок, сидя за кухонным столом, обхватил голову руками, думая: «Действительно всё катится к чёрту, вся наша жизнь! Никогда не предполагал, что Джон может пойти налево, а оказалось, что он такой же, как и я, нет, даже хуже. До чего же мы докатились всего за несколько лет...»

Джон же засел в своей старой спальне наверху, сокрушаясь о том, что его экспромт, нацеленный на то, чтобы Шерлок задумался над своим поведением, привёл к прямо противоположному результату, и теперь секс снова откладывался на неопределённый срок. Да что уж говорить о сексе, Шерлок, принявший всё за чистую монету, теперь и говорить-то с ним не захочет.

 

Молли Хупер, проведшая весь предыдущий день и всю ночь в камере предварительного заключения, оказалась в просторном светлом кабинете инспектора Лестрейда, всё впечатление от которого, однако, портилось из-за необъятных стопок различных документов, папок, газетных вырезок, заполонивших письменный стол, полки и даже диванчик для посетителей. Кое-как расчистив место на столе путём объединения трёх стопок в одну крайне шаткую конструкцию и освободив ближайший стул, Лестрейд пригласил девушку присесть. Почему-то он не хотел вести её в комнату для допросов. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что она не выглядела как преступница. Хотя на его веку подобных людей встречалось с избытком: кроткие овечки по итогам расследования запросто могли оказаться лютыми волками. Но именно этой девушке хотелось верить. И он весь вчерашний день сожалел о том, что приехав в Ярд, не смог сразу её допросить: по приезде домой Салли Донован позвонила инспектору Грегсону, заступившему на дежурство, чтобы тот отправил Лестрейда домой в любой ситуации. И Тобиас Грегсон сумел-таки это сделать, а мисс Хупер задержал в камере без предъявления обвинения, пообещав, что Грег сам её допросит, когда выйдет на дежурство на следующий день.

Поэтому они сидели сейчас друг напротив друга, напряжённо вглядываясь в глаза. Откашлявшись, Лестрейд принялся за работу:

\- Итак, мисс Хупер, давайте внесём ясность в ситуацию, – сказал он и включил притаившийся в углу стола диктофон.

Молли услышала характерный щелчок. Чуть вздрогнула, но быстро справилась с собой и ответила:

\- Конечно, инспектор.

\- Вы знаете Збигнева Сосницкого? – повторил Лестрейд заданный вчера вопрос.

\- Да. Он поступил в Бартс на скорой около полуночи с приступом острого аппендицита. Однако когда я пришла готовить его к операции, он был чем-то взволнован, а потом и вовсе сбежал перед самой операцией.

\- Вы знаете, чем это было вызвано? – сухо поинтересовался инспектор.

\- Не имею понятия, – в тон ему ответила Молли, поражаясь тому, насколько уверенно прозвучала её ложь.

\- Что ж… Мисс Хупер, вас ведь не должно было быть в больнице в ту ночь, ваше следующее дежурство только через двое суток. Как случилось, что именно вы готовили пациента Сосницкого к операции по удалению аппендицита.

Молли почувствовала, как у неё задрожали колени. Если бы она не сидела на стуле, то просто рухнула бы на землю на подогнувшихся ногах.

\- Нууу… – девушка замялась, она совершенно не знала что сказать, как выкрутиться из создавшейся ситуации. И она вновь приняла решение врать как можно меньше. Её позвал Шерлок, и это давало пространство для манёвра. Оставалось надеяться, что в случае, если его тоже будут допрашивать (а его будут допрашивать – настойчиво добавил внутренний голос), он выберет этот же план действий. – Мне не хочется об этом говорить инспектор. И если бы передо мной сейчас сидел не полицейский, а любой другой человек, я бы никогда не сказала того, что скажу вам. Да, я поменялась сменами специально. Ведь нет ничего проще, чем усложнить себе жизнь. Та ночь обещала быть тихой, и я хотела провести её с любовником.

Брови Лестрейда поползли вверх.

\- Не удивляйтесь инспектор, если вы решите проверить мои ночные дежурства, то обнаружите, что они регулярно переносились, так же, как дежурства хирургов из моего отделения Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона. Они женаты уже пять лет, и всегда работают в паре с тех самых пор, как Уотсон устроился в Бартс. С этим приходится мириться… – с вымученной улыбкой произнесла Молли. Всё, что она сейчас говорила, было правдой. И ей действительно было тяжело делиться своими чувствами с инспектором, но она понимала, что обман хорошо спрятать можно лишь в правде. Шерлок за прошедшие годы стал для неё болезненной зависимостью, от которой невозможно было освободиться. – До того, как Джон пришёл в нашу больницу, я и Шерлок Холмс… Мы встречались. Любили друг друга. А потом… Джон украл его у меня. И они были так счастливы, и поженились. Но Шерлок не забыл того, что было между нами. И мы с ним… Ну, вы понимаете, мы продолжаем встречаться до сих пор. Никто не знает об этом. Джон, само собой, тоже. Поэтому бывает так, что мы одновременно меняемся сменами, когда уже не можем друг без друга. И если ночь действительно спокойная, то мы ждём, когда Джон заснёт в ординаторской, и вдвоём с Шерлоком ищем пустующую палату. Найти кровать в больнице всегда так просто, – зло хохотнула Молли.

С этими словами, с этим злым смехом выходила вся боль, скопившаяся за все те мучительные годы, когда она была так близко к Шерлоку, была с ним, была под ним, но он не был её на самом деле…

Грегу стало жаль несчастную запутавшуюся женщину. Его собственная личная жизнь, точнее её полное отсутствие, сразу показалась ему благословением свыше, ведь лучше быть одному, чем изо дня в день видеть любимого человека с другим и пытаться вырвать у судьбы ещё одну ночь.

\- Мисс Хупер, я думаю, вы понимаете, что предоставленные вами факты требуют проверки, а до тех пор вы остаётесь под подозрением по делу о чёрных трансплантологах. Сегодня же я сниму с вас арест, но вам необходимо будет оформить подписку о невыезде.

Диктофон щёлкнул, когда Грег выключил его, после чего инспектор продолжил уже явно не для протокола:

\- Мне очень жаль, что мы познакомились именно при таких обстоятельствах, мисс Хупер.

После этого инспектор вызвал по внутренней связи констебля, чтобы тот подготовил документы об освобождении девушки из-под ареста и подписку о невыезде. Молли устало улыбнулась инспектору, мечтая в этот момент только о двух вещах: о горячей ванне с земляничной пеной и о встрече с Шерлоком-мать его-Холмсом, втянувшим её в это дело.

 

Джим Мориарти сидел в своём кабинете и просматривал результаты двухнедельной работы своего лучшего аналитика Мэри Морстен. Обычно он предпочитал не связываться с трансплантацией сердца, поскольку это была операция необычайной сложности, которая затрагивала очень много различных аспектов. Она являлась очень дорогостоящей, и, самое главное, пересадка сердца требовала совместимости тканей реципиента и донора, а это случалось нечасто. Донор должен соответствовать реципиенту по размерам грудной клетки, группе крови и главному комплексу гистосовместимости (HLA)*. Если у донора и реципиента не будет максимального совпадения по HLA, то вскоре может наступить отторжение пересаженного сердца.

Не так давно Мориарти получил предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться. К нему обратился Блэйк Филдер-Сивил, получивший в качестве алиментов после развода со своей женой, скандально известной певицей Эми Уайнхаус, шесть миллионов фунтов стерлингов. Он вышел на Мориарти через одного из своих дружбанов, с которым зафрендился во время отсидки в тюрьме. Сейчас Эми находилась в Клинике Харли Стрит с терминальной стадией сердечной недостаточности. Медикаментозное лечение было неэффективным. Врачи сообщили Блэйку, что без операции по пересадке сердца его бывшая жена проживёт не больше двух месяцев. Из-за того, что очередь на операцию составляла около четырёх тысяч пациентов, средний срок ожидания от подачи заявки до трансплантации был не меньше двухсот – двухсот пятидесяти дней. У Эми не было столько времени для ожидания. Блэйк, чувствующий себя виноватым в том, что подсадил Эми на тяжёлые наркотики, что и стало вкупе с алкоголизмом причиной резкого ухудшения её здоровья, теперь хотел любой ценой спасти ей жизнь. Этой ценой стал миллион фунтов, который он предложил Мориарти за то, что тот срочно подыщет подходящее по всем параметрам сердце для пересадки. Для сравнения, обычная стоимость сердца от мертвого донора на чёрном рынке составляла от двухсот тысяч фунтов.

Из-за этого предложения люди Мориарти, взломавшие единую медицинскую базу данных страны, тщательно изучали медицинские карты нескольких миллионов британских женщин. И вот сейчас перед глазами Джима был результат их работы – досье идеального донора. Губы Джима расплылись в улыбке, когда он прочёл имя донора и посмотрел на фотографию. Ему представился удобный случай убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: избавиться от опасного свидетеля и заработать уйму денег одновременно. Он взял телефон и набрал номер Холмса.

 

Шерлок полдня не знал, чем себя занять. Высовываться на улицу среди бела дня со свежеразукрашенной физиономией явно не стоило. Вот и приходилось сидеть дома, даже не имея возможности перемолвиться парой словечек с Джоном, который засел как в засаде в своей бывшей спальне наверху. От скуки Шерлок дошёл до того, что несколько часов кряду клацал пультом телевизора, тупо переключая каналы, потом включил ноутбук и завис в Интернете. Ничего интересного, но это позволяло убить время. Шерлок обрадовался, когда у него зазвонил мобильный, но радость его была недолгой, ибо это был звонок с закрытого номера, не суливший ничего хорошего.

\- Да, – сказал Шерлок, нажав клавишу ответа.

\- Слушай сюда, – раздался голос из трубки. – Ты о-очень подвёл меня, но я даю тебе шанс реабилитироваться. Мне нужно, чтобы ты срочно раздобыл мне сердце для пересадки, причём сердце конкретного человека. Я высылаю тебе файл на «мыло».

\- Но ведь это будет убийство! – возразил Шерлок.

\- Если ты откажешься, то это будут два убийства: умрёт не только донор, но и твой Джонни. Или он тебя больше не интересует? Я слышал, что в последнее время у тебя изменились пристрастия.

В этот момент Шерлок открыл присоединённый к письму файл и чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. С фотографии на экране на него смотрело по-детски непосредственное и немного смущённое личико Молли Хупер. Проклятый Мориарти был прекрасно осведомлён о его походах налево, и теперь издевался над ним по полной программе. И ведь, куда ни кинь, всюду клин. Он не мог своим действием или бездействием убить кого-то из самых дорогих ему людей. Но если он не сделает выбор, то умрут оба. Ужасный выбор, невозможный!

\- Мне нужно время, – чуть хриплым голосом произнёс Шерлок.

\- Даю тебе сутки. Состояние реципиента резко ухудшилось, сейчас она подключена к аппарату искусственное сердце, но это не может продолжаться долго. Она нуждается в срочной трансплантации, – сказал, как отрезал, Мориарти и отключился.

Шерлок ещё какое-то время стоял, застыв с телефоном у уха, глядя расфокусированным взглядом на лицо Молли. «Бедная девочка, за что же тебе всё это? – подумал он. – Я приношу тем, кто оказывается рядом со мной, одни лишь неприятности». Шерлок взглянул в окно, за которым уже сгущались сумерки, и стал одеваться. Когда он уже спускался к выходу из квартиры, сзади донеслось:

\- Шерлок, ты куда?

\- В жопу труда! – ответ Холмса, как всегда, был ярким и исчерпывающим.

Джон застыл на верхней ступеньке лестницы. А ведь он только что решился поговорить с Шерлоком, чтобы объяснить ему всё, а тот ушел. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, куда он направился: конечно же, в бар, заливать грусть-тоску.

Но, Уотсон ошибся. Сначала Шерлок действительно зашёл в бар и пропустил пару стаканчиков для храбрости, но потом поймал такси и поехал в Сохо, к Молли.

 

Молли едва успела принять ванну и слегка перекусить, как раздался звонок в дверь. Она посмотрела в глазок и увидела Шерлока. Ну, всё, теперь она точно скажет ему всё, что думает по этому поводу! Открывая дверь, она заранее набрала побольше воздуха в грудь для длинной гневной тирады и начала:

\- Какого!.. Ой! Что с твоим лицом, Шерлок?

\- Это авангардизм, детка, – ответил он, проходя внутрь.

Увидев, в каком виде к ней пришёл Холмс, Молли почти пожалела его, но потом быстро взяла себя в руки и сказала себе: «Хватит быть белой и пушистой для всех – растащат на воротник!». Ей надоело быть жилеткой и прочими предметами первой необходимости для Шерлока, она не будет больше его мягкой ласковой игрушкой, о которой он сразу же забывает, как только выходит за порог её квартиры. Когда она приняла это решение, ей сразу стало легче.

\- По твоей милости я почти сутки провела в «обезьяннике» Скотленд-Ярда вместе со шлюхами и наркоманками! Ты втянул меня в свои тёмные дела и подставил по полной программе! И ты ещё имеешь наглость являться ко мне, как ни в чём не бывало! Ты так уверен в себе, что всегда приходишь ко мне без звонка, а ведь у меня мог быть другой мужчина.

Шерлок не ожидал такого приёма. Он приехал к Молли по привычке, поплакаться и потрахаться, чтобы снять напряжение, а получалось наоборот. Но он не собирался так просто отступать, и попытался обнять девушку, чтобы таким образом успокоить её и добиться желаемого. Но Молли увернулась от его объятий.

\- Убери от меня свои руки, мерзавец! И вообще, проваливай, пока я не вызвала полицию. Думаю, им было бы интересно с тобой пообщаться, – с этими словами Молли открыла входную дверь, которую Шерлок только что закрыл за собой.

\- Так что, даже о минете не может быть и речи? – поинтересовался в своей обычной манере «by Скальпель» Шерлок, и тут же получил вместо ответа ощутимый пинок под зад коленом от разъярённой Молли.

\- Убирайся! – завопила Молли, будоража воображение соседей с четырёх ближайших этажей.

Шерлоку не осталось ничего, кроме как ретироваться, пока на крики Молли не сбежался весь дом, любопытствуя, кто, кого, за что, и как именно прогоняет. «Поделом тебе. А на что ты рассчитывал, придя к человеку, которого, возможно, завтра собираешься убить?» – говорил его внутренний голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Главный комплекс гистосовместимости (HLA) – это группа генов и кодируемых ими антигенов клеточной поверхности, которые играют важнейшую роль в распознавании чужеродного и развитии иммунного ответа. Главный комплекс гистосовместимости человека получил название HLA и был открыт в 1952 г. при изучении антигенов лейкоцитов. Антигены HLA представляют собой гликопротеиды, находящиеся на поверхности клеток и кодируемые группой тесно сцепленных генов шестой хромосомы. Антигены HLA играют важнейшую роль в регуляции иммунного ответа на чужеродные антигены и сами являются сильными антигенами.  
> Подробную информацию можно узнать здесь:  
> http://www.libemed.ru/peresadka-serdca-ili-transplantaciya-serdca  
> http://humbio.ru/humbio/har3/00368042.htm


	9. 8.

Вчера Джон допоздна ждал возвращения Шерлока, чтобы поговорить с ним о визите полиции и их пламенном желании с ним пообщаться. Уотсон в избытке получил удовольствие от беседы с хитромордым инспектором, усердно прикидываясь ветошью. Однако Шерлок, как обычно в последнее время, явился «готовый» и разговаривать с ним в таком состоянии было абсолютно бесполезно. Поэтому Джон решил отложить душеспасительную беседу до утра.

Утром, ещё даже не умывшись, Шерлок стал шарить в шкафах на предмет опохмелиться. К своему удивлению, ничего не обнаружив, он огласил квартиру громогласным криком:

\- Джо-о-он! У меня проблемы с алкоголем!

\- Ну, наконец-то ты это признал, – сказал Джон, выглядывая из кухни.

\- Нет, я не в том смысле. Он закончился. Как такое могло случиться, у нас же всегда был стратегический запас на случай ядерной войны?

\- Я вчера всё вылил. Мы попали в хреновую ситуацию, и твой мозг нужен мне незамутнённым, чтобы придумать, как мы будем из неё выпутываться. Вчера тебя разыскивала полиция. Инспектор Лестрейд хочет допросить тебя по делу чёрных трансплантологов.

«Ох, ты даже не представляешь, насколько плоха наша ситуация, причём полиция – далеко не самое худшее из того, что может явиться по нашу душу», – подумал Шерлок, но озвучивать это не стал. Время, отведенное ему Мориарти на размышления, через несколько часов подходило к концу, а он так ничего и не решил. Шерлок понадеялся, что решение придёт само, а им двоим стоит по возможности привести себя в порядок и идти на работу.

\- Молли уже допрашивали в Скотленд-Ярде. Нам всем нужно будет поговорить и выработать общую «легенду», – изрёк Шерлок, подумав: «Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления». – Я в душ, а ты – на кухню. Война войной – обед по расписанию. Я бы не отказался от овсянки.

Джону не осталось ничего, кроме как выполнить пожелание супруга, удалившегося приводить себя в божеский вид.

Было около полудня, когда у Джона с Шерлоком выдалась свободная минутка, чтобы попить чаю. За этим занятием к ним присоединилась Молли. Перед лицом нависшей угрозы все они забыли свои обиды и, сидя на диване в ординаторской, пытались понять, как же им вести себя с полицией. Шерлоку приходилось думать ещё и о том, как вести себя с Мориарти. При этом Молли чувствовала себя словно на иголках, помня, что именно она сказала Лестрейду в порыве внезапного откровения.

Не успели трое незадачливых трансплантологов прийти к единому мнению, как дверь открылась и появившийся в проёме странный посетитель препротивнейшим голосом произнёс:

\- Ваше время истекло, кончайте разговор. Шер-р-рлок, – он поманил Холмса рукой и исчез за дверью.

Это был тот самый голос из телефонной трубки! Таинственный и неуловимый шеф, явившийся собственной персоной, чтобы вынуть из Шерлока душу. Холмс не стал ничего объяснять Джону и Молли, просто вскочил с дивана и пошёл вслед за своим персональным дьяволом. Мориарти свернул на лестничную площадку, Шерлок – за ним.

Мориарти мог бы позвонить Холмсу по телефону или прислать в больницу любого из своих подручных, чтобы надавить на Холмса, но он предпочёл явиться сам. Он хотел получить удовольствие, глядя в глаза Шерлоку, когда тот сломается. Ломать людей, полностью подчиняя их себе, было для него одним из главных удовольствий в жизни.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты должен делать, причём немедленно, – сказал Мориарти тоном, не терпящим возражений, и протянул Шерлоку специальный контейнер. – Через два часа тут должно быть сердце, и тебе необходимо будет передать его курьеру, который как обычно придёт в кафе возле больницы.  
\- Я не могу этого сделать, – сказал Шерлок, внезапно всё для себя решивший. – Можешь убить меня, но я не стану этого делать.

\- Это – запросто. Но я ведь быстро найду того, кто сделает это вместо тебя. Да, кстати, твоего Джона тоже вполне можно пустить на органы. Я проверил его медицинскую карту – у него отличное здоровье. Думаю, не следует мелочиться, ограничиваясь лишь почками. В дело пойдут также печень, сердце и поджелудочная железа, – явно наслаждаясь происходящим, пропел Джим.

В этот момент Шерлок просто озверел и врезал Мориарти в челюсть. Не ожидавший такого Джим не удержался на ногах. Падая, он ударился затылком о ступеньку, рассадил себе голову и потерял сознание. Шерлок застыл в ужасе, запустив пальцы в волосы. Через пару секунд он смог отмереть и проверить, есть ли пульс у шефа. Пульс был, равно как и дыхание, но от этого было не легче. «Такое он мне не простит. Теперь всем нам крышка!» – подумал он. В этот момент появился Джон, забеспокоившийся о невесть куда запропастившемся Шерлоке.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он, увидев лежащего.

\- Ничего страшного, просто человеку стало плохо, и мы сейчас окажем ему первую помощь. Помоги мне оттащить его в ординаторскую, – попросил Холмс.

Джон уже всё понял и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Вдвоём им удалось без шума и пыли доставить бесчувственную тушку Мориарти в ординаторскую.

\- Молли, каталку, бегом! – рявкнул Шерлок.

Хорошо вышколенная Молли стремительно отправилась выполнять его приказ.

\- Это тот, о ком я думаю? – тем временем спросил у мужа Уотсон.

\- Да, это – наш шеф.

В эту минуту в ординаторскую вернулась Молли с каталкой. Мужчины уложили на неё Мориарти и накрыли его простынёй.

\- Срочно во вторую операционную, все за мной, – сказал Шерлок и, схватив каталку, порулил вперёд, как предводитель команчей.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Джон.

\- Не я, а мы все. Мы собираемся его убить и, тем самым навсегда избавить себя от проблем.

\- Ты с ума сошёл! – воскликнула Молли.

\- Молли, ты знаешь, за чем он пришёл сюда сегодня? – в ответ на этот вопрос Молли смогла только удивлённо похлопать ресницами, но стремительный ответ Шерлока стал для девушки ушатом ледяной воды. – За твоим сердцем.

\- Да я сейчас сама вырежу сердце этому мерзавцу! – взбеленилась кроткая Хупер, хватаясь за скальпель.

\- Нет, Молли, мы не должны уподобляться ему, – попытался возразить против готовящегося беспредела Уотсон.

\- Джон, тогда, быть может, мне стоит рассказать, что он собирался сделать с тобой? Он хотел пустить тебя на запчасти, – решился, наконец, открыть все карты Шерлок.

В глазах Джона блеснул недобрый огонёк:

\- Сестра, подготовьте пациента к срочной операции. Чёрт, нам ведь нужен анестезиолог, но мы не можем позвать Сида, он ведь ставленник Мориарти.

\- Зачем нам анестезиолог? Даже если он и придёт в себя во время операции, то сразу потеряет сознание от боли, – философски заметил Шерлок.

\- Ну что ж, – сказал Джон, плотоядно улыбнувшись. – Как показывает опыт, приобретённый в зоне боевых действий, хорошо зафиксированный пациент в анестезии не нуждается.

Молли освободила пациента от одежды, порезала её ножницами на длинные лоскуты, а Джон с Шерлоком привязали этими лоскутами его руки, ноги и туловище к операционному столу. Шерлок намочил хлороформом марлю и положил её на лицо Мориарти.

Джон взял скальпель и выполнил на груди оперируемого левосторонний переднебоковой разрез в пятом межреберье, рассекая межрёберные мышцы. Шерлок осторожно расширил рану руками, а затем ввёл в образовавшееся отверстие бранши ранорасширителя, подложив под них салфетки и постепенно, но настойчиво раскрыл рану на необходимую ширину, после чего зафиксировал её крючками. Затем он отвел рукой легкое в бок и обнажил перикард, предоставляя Джону доступ к бьющемуся в сумке перикарда сердцу. Молли подавала им инструменты и проводила дренаж крови, которая хлынула фонтаном, как только Джон перерезал коронарные артерии.

 

Меньше чем через час всё было закончено. Шерлок курил, Молли плакала, а Джон делал крупные глотки из горла бутылки с ректификатом. Сердце Мориарти лежало в контейнере, а его тело – на каталке.

\- Нужно избавиться от тела, – внезапно подал голос Джон.

\- Дерево лучше всего спрятать в лесу, а мёртвое тело – в морге, – заключил Шерлок.

\- Но на него нет никаких документов, – заметил Джон и машинально сунул бутылку в карман.

\- Мы можем подменить тело, – предложила всё ещё всхлипывающая Молли. – Патологоанатомы сегодня утром вскрывали тело умершего вчера актёра Ричарда Брука. У него был порок сердца, а бедняга не знал этого и работал, что называется «на разрыв аорты».

\- Тогда вы занимаетесь подменой тела, а я иду на встречу с курьером, чтобы выиграть нам пару часов времени, пока они не обнаружат подмену. Потом нам придётся срочно сваливать из страны.

Пока Шерлок «Скальпель» Холмс привычно обменивал небольшой контейнер с донорским органом на средних размеров спортивную сумку, набитую деньгами, в ближайшем к Бартсу кафе, Молли и Джон повезли в больничный морг труп Мориарти. До самого помещения морга они добрались без происшествий: кому из врачей есть дело, кого везут на нулевой уровень, пациенту-то уже точно всё равно? Но вот как заменить труп вскрытого актёра трупом криминального гения – это и стало их главной проблемой.

На их счастье в морге сегодня дежурили Ким Редмур и Дэннис Флетчер. Причём Кимберли второй месяц крутила роман с заведующим отделением гинекологии, о чём, разумеется, знала вся больница, а Дэн был настолько невнимательным, что мёртвые пациенты были единственными, кого могли доверить ему на попечение. Как оказалось, Ким была на очередном свидании, так что преграда на пути в морг стала поистине чисто символической.

\- Ну, что, ты иди, отвлеки Дэна, а я поменяю тела, – обратился Джон к Молли.

\- А почему собственно отвлекать его нужно мне? Почему этого не можешь сделать ты, Джон? – возмутилась девушка, всегда с неприязнью относившаяся к Флетчеру.

\- Ну, я, конечно, могу его отвлечь, но не думаю, что тебе понравится тягать на себе дохлых мужиков, весом килограмм по восемьдесят каждый. Я прав?

Контраргументов у Молли не нашлось и она, сверкнув на Уотсона глазами и гордо распрямив спину, отправилась в помещение морга.

\- Откати пока каталку, я выведу Дэнниса в лабораторию и задержу там минут на десять. Надеюсь, тебе этого хватит, а то больше в его обществе я просто не вытерплю, – сказала она на пороге и тут же открыла дверь.

Как только дверь за девушкой с гулким звуком захлопнулась, Джон переместил каталку в тёмную часть коридора подальше от дверей в лабораторию. Через пару минут туда из морга прошли двое: мужчина, с увлечением рассказывающий о чём-то, по его мнению, смешном и при этом сильно размахивающий руками, и женщина, периодически уворачивающаяся от не в меру жестикулирующего спутника и выдавливающая из себя одну за другой кислые улыбки. Закрывшиеся двери в лабораторию послужили Уотсону сигналом к действию, и он быстренько вырулил с каталкой на финишную прямую. Оказавшись в морге, Джон долго искал нужный холодильник. В конце концов, найдя его, он поразился своему везению: Брук был невероятно похож на Мориарти, или Мориарти – невероятно похож на Брука. Одного телосложения, темноволосые, со сходными чертами лицами. А раз вскрытие уже проведено и ничего криминального смерти актёра не найдено, то это существенно увеличивает возможность того, что подмену не обнаружат до похорон. А уж если милого Ричарда родственники решат кремировать…

Отогнав от себя преждевременные надежды на успех, Джон аккуратно, чтобы не осталось синяков, снял с каталки труп Мориарти и положил на пол. На освободившееся место стащил с полки холодильника Брука, после чего вновь аккуратно водрузил туда Мориарти и прикрыл тело простынёй. Повторил ту же нехитрую манипуляцию с так удачно для них скончавшимся актёром, закрыл холодильник и порулил к выходу из морга.

В коридоре он вновь занял позицию в тёмном углу и принялся ждать Молли. К его удивлению она выскочила из лаборатории почти сразу же, брезгливо сплёвывая и вытирая рот рукой. О том, что произошло там между ней и Дэном, не составило труда догадаться, однако разъярившаяся Молли могла испортить все планы, поэтому Джон тут же привлёк её внимание к себе:

\- Молли, я их поменял, теперь осталось придумать, куда деть настоящего Брука. Давай вывезем каталку через выход для похоронных служб.

\- Джон, эта потная скотина меня только что обслюнявила, а ты можешь думать только о трупе! – возмутилась девушка, однако необходимый посыл дошёл до затуманенного злостью мозга, и она сама покатила каталку в нужную сторону.

\- Ну и куда мы его денем? – спросил Джон, когда они оказались на улице.

\- А я откуда знаю?! Я придумала, куда деть Мориарти. Куда девать тело Брука меня не волнует! Меня вообще достали ваши с Шерлоком тёмные делишки! Радует только, что они, наконец, закончились. Не хочу больше видеть ни тебя, ни его, козла недотраханного! Я ухожу из Бартса и переезжаю в Хэмпшир! Мне хватило впечатлений от двух последних суток на всю жизнь, так что прощай! – и она, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно исчезла из поля зрения Джона.

А Джон остался стоять, глядя в одну точку, рядом с каталкой с трупом Ричарда Брука. Не самая лучшая ситуация, конечно, но определённо лучше, чем было несколько часов назад. Пораскинув мозгами, Уотсон решил с Бруком особо не заморачиваться и покатил сей ценный груз к мусорным бакам, стоящим на самой границе больничной территории. Обмотав тело поплотнее простынёй, он сгрузил его в бак для органических отходов, облил остатками ректификата, обнаруженного в кармане, и поджёг отобранной в своё время у Шерлока зажигалкой. Если повезёт, огонь успеет уничтожить кожу на лице и руках, тогда идентификация личности займёт на порядок больше времени. Если не повезёт… Что ж, будем надеяться, они успеют убежать достаточно далеко.

Через десять минут Шерлок и Джон встретились в ординаторской. Молли там уже не было. Быстро собравшись, они вылетели на улицу, там они поймали такси и поехали на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Куда двинемся дальше, в аэропорт? – спросил Уотсон.

\- Нет. Там нас станут искать в первую очередь, подумав, что мы собираемся умотать в Штаты, – ответил Шерлок. – Никто не додумается, что мы спрячемся так близко, в соседней Франции.

При этих его словах Джон оживился, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Шерлок достал телефон и залез в Интернет. Вскоре он нашёл нужную информацию:

\- Мы поедем Евростаром, подходящий нам поезд отправляется в 16:22, но регистрация заканчивается за 30 минут до отправления. У нас будет не более десяти минут на сборы. Берём только самое необходимое. Я уже купил нам билеты, переведя деньги с кредитки.

Подъехав к дому 221Б, они выскочили из машины, попросив водителя подождать их. У предусмотрительного Джона, оказывается, уже давно были собраны сумки на случай внезапного бегства, причём он собрал их не только для себя, но и для Холмса, поскольку он был уверен, что рано или поздно это случится. Осталось лишь переодеться и взять документы и сумку с деньгами.

Когда они вышли из дома, то чуть не столкнулись с Мораном, только что приехавшим по их души и как раз выходящим из автомобиля. Это было плохо, очень плохо.

\- Вокзал Сент Панкрас, как можно скорее, мы опаздываем на поезд, – скомандовал водителю Шерлок.

Автомобиль Морана отправился вслед за ними. Как бы быстро они ни ехали, но Моран постоянно висел у них на хвосте. Было ясно, что им предстоит последний отчаянный рывок на вокзале, чтобы избежать смертельно опасного столкновения с этим убийцей. Они заранее расплатились с водителем и, едва тот затормозил у вокзала, как ошпаренные выскочили из машины. Однако им пришлось притормозить у билетного автомата, чтобы получить на руки свои билеты. Для этого пришлось ввести шестибуквенный код, который пришёл на телефон Шерлока сразу же после покупки им билета с помощью интернет-банкинга, и вставить кредитную карту, которая была использована для покупки. Морана же ничто не задерживало, поэтому вскоре он настиг их на надземном переходе, ведущем к платформам. Он обогнал их и теперь двигался навстречу.

В руке Морана блеснул нож, в качестве первой своей жертвы он выбрал Шерлока и уже замахнулся, чтобы нанести удар в сердце. Шерлок увернулся, но полностью уйти из-под удара не смог, на его рубашке сразу же проступило кровавое пятно от пореза на груди. Джон выронил сумки и двинулся навстречу Морану, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от Шерлока. Моран посчитал Джона лёгкой добычей, и, оставив Шерлока на время без внимания, решил сперва разделаться с Уотсоном. Джон знал, что у него будет лишь одна попытка, он вспомнил всё, чему его учили давным-давно на тренировках по айкидо. Он замер на месте, чуть согнув в коленях расставленные на ширине плеч ноги. Немного уводя в левую сторону свой корпус, он перехватил руку нападавшего, сжимавшую нож, и слегка потянул по ходу его движения, но чуть вправо, используя инерцию движущегося тела Морана против него самого. Себастьян перелетел через перила ограждения и упал вниз, прямиком на рельсы под отправлявшийся в Кент поезд и повторил судьбу Анны Карениной. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что спешившие на свои поезда пассажиры, которых в это время на переходе над платформами было немного, не успели отреагировать. Зато внизу началась суматоха.

\- Ты в порядке? – невозмутимо осведомился у супруга Уотсон.

\- Бывало и лучше, но жить буду, – ответил тот, доставая из сумки куртку, чтобы надеть её и прикрыть кровавое пятно. – Идем, пока сюда не сбежалась полиция со всего Лондона.

Они подхватили сумки и подбежали к турникету восьмой платформы для регистрации. Процесс регистрации был простым и быстрым: нужно было просто поднести штрих-код билета к сканирующему устройству барьера – и все. После этого следовало пройти охрану с просвечиванием багажа, а потом будку французской пограничной стражи. После этого они попали в «чистую» зону, аналогичную чистой зоне в аэропорту. Посадка началась за двадцать минут до отправления поезда.

Только в тот момент, когда поезд отправился, оба, наконец-то, почувствовали себя в безопасности. Бросив на сидение сумки, Джон сказал Шерлоку на ухо:

\- Идём в туалет, я должен осмотреть твою рану.

Тот помотал головой. Джон взял свой врачебный чемоданчик с самым необходимым, который всегда брал с собой в поездки, и потянул Шерлока за рукав. Независимо от своего желания Шерлоку, прихватив одну из сумок с вещами, пришлось идти за Джоном. Когда Шерлок снял с себя одежду, Джон осмотрел глубокий разрез на его груди и решил наложить шов. Он вколол скривившемуся как среда на пятницу супругу обезболивающее, плеснул на рану медицинского спирта из бутылочки, и, проигнорировав просьбу Шерлока: «А внутрь?», принялся его штопать. В самом разгаре процесса ручка двери дёрнулась, а вскоре какой-то нетерпеливый пассажир принялся барабанить в дверь. Закончив, Джон не смог удержаться и прижался к обнажённой груди Шерлока.

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько сексуально ты сейчас выглядишь. Я хочу тебя, – сказал он и поцеловал грудь Шерлока возле только что наложенного шва.

\- Ты вколол мне обезболивающее, я мало что чувствую, – напомнил Шерлок.

\- Ладно, я подожду, пока чувствительность не восстановится, – согласился с ним Джон.

В дверь снова прийнялись настойчиво стучать, похоже, что на этот раз уже ногами.

\- Чёрт, нужно выходить, – сказал Шерлок, надевая чистую футболку.

\- Ну, сколько можно, совесть надо иметь… – начавший гневную тираду нетерпеливый пассажир тут же заткнулся, увидев вышедшую из туалета немного встрёпанную парочку, и глаза его стали квадратными.

Супруги отошли на несколько метров и прыснули.

\- Представляешь, что он подумал? – задал вопрос Шерлок.

\- Если бы этот идиот не стоял под дверью, то я, возможно, не стал бы слушать твои возражения и трахнул бы тебя прямо там, – высказался Джон.

\- С каких пор ты так осмелел?

\- Не стоит обвинять меня в трусости, не забывай, я был на войне. Тебе придётся взять свои слова обратно, иначе я надеру тебе задницу, – пригрозил Уотсон.

\- Но ты ведь собираешься сделать это в любом случае. Однако тебе придётся подождать до тех пор, пока мы не окажемся в отеле, – осклабился Холмс.

\- Мы не будем останавливаться в Париже, мы поедем дальше, в Ниццу, – возразил Джон. Пару месяцев назад я купил там дом. Это был сюрприз для тебя на нашу годовщину. Теперь, я думаю, можно не ждать до неё.

Шерлок оторопел, подумав: «Да, Джон, ты полон сюрпризов».

Подъезжая к Парижу, Шерлок заказал билеты на ночной поезд до Ниццы, отправлявшийся с вокзала Аустерлиц в 21:22. Их поезд прибыл на вокзал Nord Eurostar вовремя, в 19:47. У них было больше часа времени на то, чтобы переместиться с одного вокзала на другой. Вполне достаточно, учитывая, что теперь им не нужно было являться заранее, поскольку для поездок внутри страны регистрация не требовалась. Джон был уверен, что набросится на Шерлока, едва они окажутся в купе вдвоём, но всплеск адреналина, имевший место после нападения Морана, к тому времени уже сошёл на нет, и он почувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым. Так что они просто улеглись на свои полки и уснули после этого тяжёлого и столь насыщенного событиями дня.


	10. Эпилог

Париж и Ницца, несмотря на то, что находятся в одной стране, довольно удалены друг от друга (расстояние между ними составляет около девятисот километров), так что доехать из Парижа до, скажем, Брюсселя можно гораздо быстрее. Их поезд прибыл в Ниццу в 8:42 этим утром. Поймав такси, Джон с Шерлоком поехали за город, в свой дом мечты и, едва успев распаковать вещи и привести себя в порядок, отправились на пляж.

За этот день они успели столько всего сделать: вдоволь нагрелись на солнышке и наплескались в волнах тёплого Средиземного моря, съездили в город пообедать и закупить продуктов, привели дом в жилой вид и приготовили ужин.

Вечерело, они сидели на террасе их небольшого, но весьма комфортабельного домика у моря. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Это была сбыча мечт по полной программе: дом у моря, полный релакс и Мориарти больше не висит над душой дамокловым мечом. Но, самое главное, они были вместе, и Шерлок в кои-то веки был трезв и в полном адеквате. На столе был ужин и бутылка вина. Но, когда Джон попытался налить Шерлоку, тот накрыл свой бокал рукой и сказал:

\- Нет, я больше не пью, даже в принципе.

\- Тебя часом не подменили зелёные человечки?

\- Нет. Ох, Джон, я столько всего натворил с пьяных глаз, не хочу повторения...

Шерлок встал из-за стола и спустился с террасы на пляж. Джон последовал за ним. Вдвоём они остановились у кромки прилива. Край солнечного диска коснулся горизонта, создавая на поверхности моря сверкающую дорожку цвета расплавленного металла.

\- Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня простить. Есть кое-что, в чём я должен тебе признаться… – с трудом подбирая слова, произнёс Шерлок. Он хотел сказать Джону о том, как он сожалеет, что они в последнее время отдалились друг от друга, хотел признаться в том, что периодически навещал Молли у неё дома, и эти визиты носили далеко не дружеский характер. Он хотел, но слова застревали в горле, не желая выходить наружу.

\- Не надо, Шерлок. Это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения, кроме того, что всё позади, а мы с тобой всё ещё вместе, – заверил Джон, кладя руку на его плечо.

Шерлок склонил голову и коснулся своим лбом лба Джона.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

\- Я знаю, идиот. Я тоже тебя люблю, а то как бы иначе я терпел все твои выходки?

Шерлок чуть не расплакался от облегчения. Он обнял Джона и нежно поцеловал его. Джон ответил ему более страстным поцелуем и объятием. И это было именно то, чего ему так долго не хватало, и он не хотел останавливаться лишь на этих телячьих нежностях. Вдруг Шерлок слегка поморщился.

\- Что, болит? – спросил Джон, резко отстраняясь от него. – Может, вколоть тебе обезболивающее?

\- Не сейчас, лучше после…

\- Ну, всё, ты попался, никто ведь за язык не тянул. Ты же знаешь, что был очень плохим мальчиком в последнее время? – осведомился Джон с лукавой улыбкой.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- И мне придётся наказать тебя сегодня после ужина, – продолжил Джон.

\- А может быть, ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас? – предложил Шерлок, чувствуя, что не в силах больше ждать ни минуты. Теперь, когда они были только вдвоём, когда ему уже не нужно было думать о ворохе всех тех проблем последних пяти лет их прежней жизни, оставшейся в Лондоне, он понял, насколько ему не хватало близости с Джоном и тех безумств, что они творили в начале их знакомства. Он отчаянно хотел вернуть всё то, что было у них тогда, когда на их руках появились простые тонкие кольца, символизировавшие их союз.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и, решив, что ужин может немного подождать, торопливо, чуть ли не бегом отправились в спальню.

Раздевая Шерлока, Джон отметил, что его обычно бледная кожа за сегодняшний день слегка порозовела. Он провёл руками по плечам и груди супруга, едва касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев. И, что бы Джон ни говорил о наказании, он явно не планировал провести его прямо сейчас. Каждое неспешное прикосновение было пронизано нежностью и чувственностью. И от этих прикосновений взгляд серых глаз Шерлока как будто заволокло туманной дымкой. Словно в противоположность Джону он принялся быстро расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке слегка подрагивающими пальцами и осыпать шею и ключицы короткими лёгкими поцелуями.

Кто первым потянул партнёра на постель, они так и не поняли. Только оказавшись меж простыней, они сразу сплелись в жаркий узел, полный срасти, хриплого дыхания и стонов. Касания сменялись касаниями, поцелуи – поцелуями. И только тихий шёпот «Я люблю тебя», казалось, невозможно было ничем заменить. Он как будто завис под потолком светлой спальни дома мечты на средиземноморском побережье.

А на террасе остывал уже никому не нужный ужин…

 

А через семь часов и полторы тысячи километров от вновь обретших супружеское счастье Холмса и Уотсона, встречала одинокий рассвет Молли Хупер.

Маленький домик, доставшийся ей в наследство от тётушки, был уютным, хоть в нём уже давно никто не жил. Со смерти тёти Элеонор минуло четыре года и вот, наконец, вчера Молли оказалась в пригороде Саутгемптона один на один со своей новой собственностью. Протопив камин остатками дров из тётушкиных запасов и сняв чехлы с расставленной в художественном беспорядке мебели, Молли целый день занималась только тем, что мыла, скребла и протирала пыль. К вечеру домик напоминал пасхальную открытку своей неброской пасторальной красотой, а девушка просто падала с ног от усталости. В результате она заснула прямо на диване напротив того самого камина.

Проснувшись ещё до рассвета от боли в натруженных и затекших мышцах, Молли вышла на улицу и села прямо на крыльцо, которое так удачно выходило на восток. Наблюдая за неспешно появляющимся из-за горизонта солнцем, золотившим всё вокруг, девушка думала о том, во что же превратилась её жизнь: уже пять лет Молли занималась незаконным изъятием органов для последующей перепродажи на чёрном рынке, к чему склонил её однажды человек, которого она любила, и который попросту использовал её, как для этой незаконной деятельности, так и для удовлетворения своих физиологических потребностей (ну, это хотя бы не новость), а совсем недавно она стала соучастницей убийства. По делу о чёрных трансплантологах её допрашивал полицейский инспектор. Вроде бы Молли удачно отвела от себя подозрения, выдав душещипательную историю своей несложившейся личной жизни. О том, что будет, если на свет выплывет смерть Джима Мориарти, Молли страшно было даже подумать. Ведь по большому счёту, несмотря на все жизненные коллизии, впереди у неё были годы и годы, и совершенно не хотелось провести их в тюрьме.

В глубокой задумчивости Молли провела около часа, после чего с усилием отбросила от себя все терзавшие её мысли и отправилась готовить завтрак. Когда солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, а соблазнительные запахи яичницы с беконом и кофе заполнили кухню, настроение девушки улучшилось само собой. Это было первое утро её новой жизни, вчерашнее не в счёт, ведь весь прошедший день Молли занималась уборкой в доме и одновременно с этим словно вымывала всё лишнее из своего прошлого. А теперь, когда у неё было новое место для жизни и немаленькая сумма наличных, упакованных в плотный полиэтиленовый пакет и лежащих на дне рюкзака, хотелось верить только в грядущее безмятежное счастье. Молли включила радио и стала неторопливо переключать станции, пытаясь найти музыку себе по вкусу. Задержалась на BBC-1, услышав новость: «Вчера в Лондоне на двадцать восьмом году жизни умерла известная певица Эми Уайнхаус. О причинах смерти пока не сообщается». Молли вздохнула, подумав: «Бедная Эми, молодая, красивая, богатая и невероятно талантливая, ей бы жить да жить, а вместо этого она стала членом «Клуба двадцать семь», как до неё – Дженис Джоплин, Джим Моррисон и Курт Кобейн».

Решив посвятить этот день отдыху и окончательному приведению мыслей в порядок, после завтрака Молли устроилась в саду с книжкой из тётушкиных архивов. Несмотря на их обширность, выбор чтива был невелик: преобладали любовные романы разной степени сопливости, да справочники по ботанике и разнообразные травники. Взяв первый попавшийся роман с названием в духе «Графиня и садовник», Молли расстелила под старой яблоней, казавшийся не менее старым плед и принялась за чтение.

Именно в таком виде её и застал инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, прибывший из Лондона в Саутгемптон полуденным поездом. По правде сказать, Грег верил, что найдёт девушку довольно быстро, и старался не обращать внимания на постоянное брюзжание Донован о том, что его поездка окажется бесполезной, ведь Саутгемптон – портовый город, из которого мисс Хупер, если бы она захотела, могла отправиться в любую точку мира. Ещё с первой встречи у неё дома, а затем и с беседы в Скотленд-Ярде Грег понял, что такая девушка как Молли Хупер не будет убегать от полиции, она скорее сбежит от собственных тяжёлых воспоминаний. Оставалось надеяться, что её воспоминания не настолько тяжелы, чтобы бежать от них за границу.

Когда вчера Лестрейду доложили, что мисс Хупер уволилась из больницы святого Варфоломея и взяла билет в один конец до Саутгемптона, а Холмс и Уотсон не вышли на работу, в его душе зашевелился червячок сомнения, порождая мысли о том, что все трое могут быть связаны с бандой неуловимых чёрных трансплантологов. А так как мисс Хупер он уже допрашивал прежде, и её досье было под рукой, он быстро выяснил, что у девушки был дом в Хэмпшире неподалёку от Саутгемптона, куда он и решил отправиться, дабы опровергнуть (или же подтвердить) свои предположения относительно этого.

Наиболее вероятной из версий ему казалась та, согласно которой Молли, выйдя из кутузки, устроила скандал своему любовнику при его же муже, в результате чего все они разругались и решили разъехаться подобру-поздорову, чтобы не мозолить друг другу глаза.

Подходя к дому Молли, Грег увидел сидящую под яблоней девушку и почувствовал, что невидимая удавка ослабевает: она не уехала, значит, она ни при чём в этой грязной истории. Только вот как объяснить ей, что он здесь делает? Сложный вопрос, тем более что Лестрейд и сам ещё не осознавал этого. И только увидев Молли, он понял, что приехал именно ради того, чтобы увидеться с ней и, наконец, понять, что эта девушка задела какие-то чувствительные струнки в его сердце, которые, как ему казалось, давно исчезли. Он был уверен, что после своего мучительного развода, вывернувшего душу наизнанку, он никогда уже не взглянет на женщину, иначе, чем как на подозреваемую или свидетельницу, но сейчас с удивлением обнаружил, что смотрел на эту подозреваемую как на очень интересную женщину и искренне сочувствовал ей. Ему вдруг захотелось защитить её от этого мира, который был к ней так жесток.

Поймав на себе чей-то взгляд, Молли повернула голову в сторону калитки и увидела инспектора. Тут же она ощутила приступ паники, подумав, что он всё знает, и теперь приехал, чтобы арестовать её. Молли вскочила на ноги с идиотским желанием убежать в дом и спрятаться в самом тёмном углу, но вовремя разглядела выражение лица Лестрейда и осталась на месте. Он выглядел совсем не как грозный инспектор, явившийся вершить правосудие, а скорее как старшеклассник, стесняющийся пригласить девушку на танцы. Всё это было очень странно.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Хупер, – произнёс Грегори, подойдя к ней.

\- Здравствуйте, инспектор Лестрейд. Чем обязана?

\- Можно просто Грегори, – сказал он с виноватой улыбкой. – Да, собственно, ничем особенным… То есть, особенным, конечно, – «Боже мой, что я несу?» – В смысле, я думаю, наш предыдущий разговор завершился не совсем так, как хотелось бы. Мисс Хупер, Молли… Я ведь могу вас так называть?

\- Хм, да, конечно, – вот теперь Молли начинала понимать, что происходит... Мнущийся инспектор выглядел донельзя трогательно: его хотелось по-матерински прижать к груди и утешить. Но он приехал в такую даль из Лондона явно не за этим. «Ну же, решайся, дура! Шерлок окончательно сделал ручкой и свалил наконец-то из твоей жизни на пару со своим муженьком. А сейчас перед тобой вполне себе симпатичный, хоть и потрёпанный жизнью, и явно заинтересованный мужчина. Делай уже что-нибудь!» И Молли решилась:

\- Грегори, как насчёт кофе?

\- О, кофе было бы здорово.

 

Первые лучи ласкового южного солнца проникли в спальню и разбудили Джона, который, в свою очередь, поцелуем в плечо разбудил Шерлока. Шерлок тут же прижался к нему самым недвусмысленным образом и зашептал на ухо:

\- Не хочешь воспользоваться утренней эрекцией?

\- Да ты просто змей-искуситель, – ответил Джон и слегка куснул его за ухо.

В ответ Шерлок слегка выпятил нижнюю губу, намекая таким образом Джону, куда его следует поцеловать. И Джон поцеловал. А потом ещё раз. И ещё…

Влажные дорожки поцелуев расцветали на теле Шерлока под чуткими губами его супруга, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Затем к поцелуям добавились лёгкие трепетные касания, которые сменились страстными объятиями, поглаживаниями и даже царапинами. Воздух в спальне загустел и стал напоминать мёд, так же сладко, словно по капле проникая в лёгкие. Под мягкий рокот волн Джон входил в Шерлока неспешно, ведь впереди у этих двоих была целая жизнь. Жизнь, наконец-то свободная от обстоятельств и прошлых ошибок. Жизнь, наполненная друг другом…


End file.
